Absent Secrets
by NekoLancaster
Summary: Santana's first baby momma is Rachel, her second baby momma is Brittany. Pezberry, Brittana, Faberry. G!PEEN
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has a bit of a twist to it. I hope you all like it.**

**Warning; G!P**

* * *

><p>Santana had two perfect well you can almost say perfect children. Chase her oldest son was very smart but he was a little flip at the lip and it landed him in trouble more than you could imagine. He was short like his mom and had brown hair and caramel brown skin; he was a good football player but enjoyed glee club more than usual boys.<p>

Then there was Shane she was quiet the wild child. Even though she had a slight hearing problem she never let that get in her way of kicking ass or playing sports, even boys found her to be breath taking. She was like a mini Brittany but with an attitude like Santana's.

"Chase?" Rachel called knocking on the boy's door. "Get your things together your mom will be here in a few minutes." She heard a muffled 'okay' and then went back downstairs.

Santana had accidently gotten Rachel pregnant fifth teen years ago, they were in college second year. Rachel was drunk off her ass and Santana was horny when drunk and Rachel couldn't fight how much the girl was turning her on. So long story short they had sex and Rachel ended up pregnant. Quinn didn't think she could ever forgive her friend for getting her girlfriend pregnant but she did and they remained friends.

Santana and Brittany had no problem when it came to having a baby because only a few months after chase was born Shane came next. Chase was born in January and Shane in July. Brittany was so naïve about chases arrival she couldn't believe he was actually Santana's until the DNA test proved he was.

"Chase! Your mom is outside." She yelled up the steps and he soon came treading down. "Where's you shirt? It may be hot outside but it isn't summer." She told her son who was dressed in football attire from the waist down.

He pulled one from his duffle bag kissed his mom waved bye to his stepmom and walked out the door.

"Hey mom, where Shane and Brittany?" he asked throwing his bag into the backseat.

"There at the field already. Shane's softball game was early this morning I think their just about finished . . . . . you nervous about the big game?" she asked.

Her son had a habit of biting his fingernails down to the numb when he was nervous.

"Stop that!" she said slapping his hand away from his mouth. "What's wrong, you haven't chewed them down that low in about five months?" she said wanting for him to answer her.

"Well, I'm just nervous about the game I guess." He told her whipping his hands on his pants.

They pulled into the parking lot and seen both her blondes waiting for them. Chase jumped out the car and ran to his sister; Santana grabbed his bag from the back seat and walked up to her wife.

"Hello gorgeous." She said with a kiss to her forehead.

Brittany returned the kiss and they walked towards the football field. Chase had Shane in a headlock and she was swinging her hands wildly, this was something her kids did every weekend when they saw each other.

"So how come Rachel isn't here?" she asked her wife.

"She's coming in the second half." She said.

Brittany watched as Santana squinted at her children playing around, Santana had aged only a bit she had shorter hair but not that much shorter, she gotten a few tattoo's a heart with wing on the back of her neck, a cross with her dad's name on her left arm, a rose with Brittany written on the stem, a baby angel holding two banners the top on reading Chase and the bottom reading Shane.

"So she's not bummed about the tuition anymore?" she asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. "She'll get over it. I'll send a check to school Monday." She said.

Rachel lived about forty-five minutes away from Santana, and was only aloud to see her son on the weekends. She came and got him whenever she wanted but she and Rachel hadn't been on good terms since they got into a huge argument about where their son would go to school almost nine months ago.

Rachel had won that fight and he ended up at Hamilton school of performing arts.

The whistle blew and chase and the Bobcats took the field tight-end Chase Lopez was ready but Santana could tell something was wrong with the boy by the way he was standing. Noah hiked the ball and Chase took off down field he caught the ball and ran about three yard before he was taken down.

"Way to go baby!" she screamed.

He stood up and hurried to the huddle, he stepped out on the line again and they ran the same play.

"Go! Baby run!" she screamed as he ran down field all the way till the whistle sounded signaling he had scored a touchdown.

He came out for some air and started holding his chest. Brittany noticed it but Santana said it was probably from being tackled.

When Rachel arrived she and Quinn looked very uneasy. Quinn had Samantha on her hip and Rachel was holding a set of chairs she placed her next to Brittany and dropped Quinn's on the ground.

"How's he doing?" Quinn asked.

"He scored, but I think he got the wind knocked out of him he was holding his chest." She told her.

After the game they took the kids out for dinner. Chase had decided on Olive Garden and Shane Applebee's and she had won. They were sitting down eating when Chase started clutching at his chest again.

"You okay there buddy?" Brittany asked brushing his hair out his face.

"Yeah I'm okay just hurt my rids. Can I get a lava cake mom?" he asked, knowing Rachel would never allow that he already had braces and was rarely aloud to drink soda.

She told him 'yeah' and he cheered. Shane on the other hand was plowing down her food like a vaccum cleaner not leaving any crumbs behind.

"You wanna slow down?" she asked banging the table to grab her daughter attention.

She watched as her son clutched his chest about for times before they finally went home for the night.

**0**

Santana was sitting in bed watching something unentertaining on TV when Brittany strolled out the bathroom in a pair of lace panties on and no bra. Santana felt her member twitch and she met Brittany half way. She wrapped her hands around the girl waist and pressed there fronts tightly together, she squeezed the soft mounds Brittany called butt-cheeks and lift the girl up in the air Brittany locked her ankles around Santana's waist and ran her hands through thick brown hair. Finally on the bed she could feel Santana's cock poking at her center through her soaked panties.

"I want you so bad." She whispered in Brittany's ear.

Brittany smiled and bit Santana's ear so hard the girl slapped Brittany's ass a little forcefully. Noticing that Brittany enjoyed the slapped she slapped her again but not as hard as the first time. It was like a race getting Santana's clothes off Brittany got rid of her boxers pretty quickly but Santana was having trouble getting her t-shirt off because it had snagged on her ear ring.

"Okay we'll just do it with your shirt on." She said rolling them over so that she was now lying beneath Santana.

They were rolling around giggling when a knock on the door made them pause.

"Mom?" he called out to her.

Santana's eyebrows knitted together and she turned to face the door again "Yeah babe, what's wrong?" she asked.

"My-my, my chest, it's- it's hurting, really bad, I can't catch my breath." He said voice trying not to crack.

Brittany quickly grabbed a shirt and Santana went to check on her son. He was pale even for him that was odd due to the fact he was so toned, his hands were ice cold and his chest had a giant bruise right in the center of it.

"I'll call Rachel and tell her to meet us at children's." Brittany said walking down the hall to grab her daughter out of bed.

Santana helped her son put on some clothes and Shane helped her get him to the car. Brittany sat in the back with him while he cried and Shane road up front with Santana.

Rachel arrived and they were waiting for a doctor to see them. Santana's dad came through the doors shocked to his daughter and grandchildren. Once she explained what was going on he went back and a doctor came out seconds later.

Rachel helped her baby boy walk back into the room while Santana filled out some paper work.

"So you got tackled at your football game this morning and haven't been able to catch your breath since?" he nodded.

They did a few test and they show that he had actually had an asthma attack, and a panic attack. Santana kind of figured that's why he had bitten his nails down to the gristles. After prescribing him some medicine and the forms for his inhaler, they were all set to leave.

"Do you want me to take him home tonight?" asked Rachel.

Santana made a face "I'm pretty sure I can take care of my son. I'm a big girl, and if I can't Brittany will, and if that doesn't work I'll send him home." She said.

Brittany and Quinn both hated it when Rachel and Santana fought because it was over the most stupid things you could think of.

**0**

In the morning Chase was downstairs with his sister eating waffles and drinking orange juice.

"Moms got morning wood." They two teenagers joke.

"Oh yeah? I know someone who likes my wood." She said wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

Breakfast went smooth like always, when her kids were together she tried her hardest to do things with them but since they were getting older it was harder because they were becoming young adults. Shane had a boyfriend and Chase was all about singing and combing his hair.

"Hey babe, how about we go upstairs and work on making a brother or a sister for them?" she whispered in the blonde's ear.

"After I take a shower." She said.

"I like it when it's all sweaty and teased from the night before." She husked grinding her hips into Brittany's ass. "It's a little tangy and salty, but I'll eat it if it's fresh too." she said pushing her hands inside Brittany's panties playing with her clit. "I just want your little pinky pearl in my mouth, and your cum coating my lips, so it looks like I just eat fried chicken." They both giggled. "So do you think I can maybe get a quickie before you leave for work?" She asked.

Shane walked into the kitchen so she could clean her plate "You guys are nasty." She said through her muffled voice.

**0**

"Okay baby I've gotta get going I'll see you later." She said kissing her wife before leaving.

Her kids were in the back shooting around when she walked out it was a girl from down the street with them she had the hot for Chase and they all knew it. In fact they had actually been caught having sex by Santana but she never told or brought it up ever again because who wants to walk in on their kid.

"Can I shoot?" Shane tossed her the ball and she took about three steps back and shot the ball. "Man I've still got it." She said. Her phone rang and it was Rachel waiting to ruin her day.

"What?"

"Have you sent the money to his school yet?"

"Why do you worry about what I'm doing so much? I'm capable of taking care of things on my own you know?"

"How's he doing?"

"He's fine he slept like a baby last night. Now I'm trying to play a game of basketball with my kids if you don't mind I'd like to hang up."

"Screw you."

"Last time that happened I got you pregnant sure you don't want to take that back?"

"You're an asshole. You think you're so funny. Don't you?"

"Fucking hilarious." She said knowing Rachel's blood was boiling.

"Bye."

"Bitch." She mumbled.

Chase looked at Santana and went into the house; she followed after him to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong now?"

"You and my mom always fight, it drives me crazy. You guys can't ever be nice to each other what are your problems?" he asked.

"Listen your mom hates me and I can't change her mind she thinks I ruined her life by getting her drunk and sleeping with her. Not the getting her pregnant part though, you're the best thing that came out of that night." She told him.

"Then why do you rag on her all the time it's not cool."

"Well when you were born your mom wouldn't let me even see you so we had to go to court and all this crazy shit because she was being a stupid bitch." She said.

"See that's what I mean you didn't have to call her a stupid bitch. She never talks bad about you to me so you shouldn't do it either." He said.

Santana was trying to figure out when her son became so grown up and outspoken.

"Okay fine." She said.

**12 Years Ago**

_"You can't take my son away from me you stupid bitch." She screamed grabbing Chase from his crib._

_"Santana you can't take him. He's my son." She said arms stretched out across the door._

_"Oh and he isn't mine, because last time I checked DNA doesn't lie and he my kid too. So if you don't move I'll ends you." She said._

_"Oh please that Lima Heights bullshit doesn't work on me." She said still not moving. "You have another kid you can play house with so don't fuck my baby's head up because you're an ass with an ego." She screamed._

_"You leave Brittany and Shane out of this. That's his sister and his stepmom and they have a right to see him also." She said._

_"You knew what you were doing that night you got me pregnant, and you never even thought to apologize."_

_"Apologize for what?" she screamed._

_"Ruining my life!" Rachel screamed._

_Chase broke out into a wail and Santana tried her best to sooth him. "Come baby lets go. Let's go see your sister and Britt-Britt. Yeah you like that idea, okay lets go. Say bye to momma." He waved his hand and when Rachel tried to kiss him he hid his head in the crook of Santana's neck._

**End Flashback**

Brittany had come home a bit early the kids were down the street play and Santana figured she could finally get what she's been wanting.

When she walked into bedroom Santana was under the covers sleeping. Brittany undressed and crawled in alongside her. She snuggled into her closely feeling Santana's breath on her was wonderful, she moved her hands to Santana's hip and noticed that she was naked. She moved in closer so she could rub against her naked wife. She started kissing the girls chin and neck, she didn't notice she was dry humping her wife, she never noticed how hard of a sleeper the girl really was. Now they both were laying there naked Brittany grabbed Santana's cock in her hands and started pumping Santana groaned a little but didn't wake. Brittany pumped until she was standing at full length, eleven and a half inches, Brittany's favorite part would definitely have to be the huge head.

Santana finally woke when she felt Brittany hot tongue lick her length, and suck hard on her head, she sucked so hard Santana's hips jerked and poked Brittany's throat, she grabbed some hair in her hand and moved Britt's head until her dick was dripping with spit. She rolled on top of Brittany and wasted no time sliding in her, when they were younger Brittany could only take about six inches, but now the blonde was a pro and could take every inch until the girl was balls deep.

**Was that your first orgasm?**

_Brittany was so ready for this night she had been waiting a few weeks ever since they had talked about having sex. Brittany had her legs locked around Santana's back, nails tearing skin from the girl back, eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open, heart beating rapidly, walls clamping down and releasing Santana's cock with every single thrust._

_"You want me to stick the whole thing in?" she asked trying the catch her breath._

_"What, that's not the whole thing?" she asked. "Okay but just go slow." She said._

_Santana kissed her passionately and pressed her hips into Brittany as far as they could go and man did it feel great every time she pulled out she stared longer at the ring of cum on her cock. She rolled them over and pounded away into Brittany from beneath her. Brittany eyes just kept rolling in the back of her head and she just mugged Santana's face and grabbed the sheets until she felt something hot shoot inside her._

_"I'm so sorry britt I didn't know that was going to happen." She said._

_"Was-was that you first orgasm?"_

_"Yeah." She said shyly._

**End Flashback**

"Oh my God, don't stop." She said running her hands through Santana's hair.

"I won't stop I promise. It feels good?" she asked.

"Uhm, huh, God you're so deep." Brittany said pushing hair out of Santana's face.

"I can go deeper." She said just leaning down a little bit.

"Shit!" Brittany sang as she dug her nails in Santana's back.

"Britt, baby nails your digging." She said Brittany removed her hands. She sucked a pink nipple in her mouth and bit down making Brittany slap her on the back. "Shit." She knew how to get her wife back, she wrapped her arms around Brittany's back and started hammering away at a relentless pace, she was going so fast Brittany had started holding her breath.

"It feels so god, please don't ever stop. Not now not ever, keep going San please keep going."

She could always rise to the occasion literally; when she needed to perform she always made her audience happy.

"Cum for me baby, cum on my fat cock, come on baby." She said.

What she did next felt Brittany completely flabbergasted, she pulled out and stuck her tongue in Brittany's pussy, she sucked both inner and outer lips in her whole mouth, and it was almost like she was French kissing her throbbing pussy. Brittany had one hand covering her mouth and the other rubbing Santana's shoulder.

"Okay I came." She panted. And when Santana got up she had Brittany's cum on her chin, just dangling. "Come cuddle with momma." She said and Santana lay between her legs.

"I love you." She said kissing Brittany's shoulder.

"I love you too babe, now let's sleep." She said kissing the Latinas forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you guys like please review, if you don't like you can still review. There will be more background on the night Rachel and Santana slept together in upcoming chapter. I've got a couple of other stories I'm working on right now so it might be a while before I get around to the second chapter. Fill free to inbox me.<strong>

**Review**

**Neko**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed and to those who have added this story to your favorites I blow kisses to you all.**

**Warning; G! P. If you don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>"Chase come on mom said lets go." She muffled through the door.<p>

Her brother came bursting through the door with his bag slung across his shoulder and sneakers in hand. Shane really looked up to her brother despite all the nasty things people would say about him; even if most of them were true she didn't care.

"Come on dork, let's go." He said tapping her on the shoulder.

The two came thumping down the stairs knowing it bothered Brittany more than anything in the world, they kissed her goodbye, and so did Santana.

They raced to the front seat like wild animals; because Shane was taller she won the upper hand my tripping her brother.

"So you are coming over next week? Or you staying with your mom?" she asked looking through the rearview mirror.

"Well mom said I could go out with Mike and Noah, to the movies. So I'll probably be staying home." He said texting away on his phone.

When they pulled up to the house Rachel was playing in the yard with Sam and Rocky their Jack Russell. Santana put the car in park and they all got out, she carried her sons stuff up to the door.

"Take your sister inside I need to talk with your mom." He did as he was told and the three ran inside.

"What do you want Rachel?" she asked.

She rolled her eyes at the merely taller girl. "He needs six-hundred dollars for football camp over spring break." She said.

"What I was supposed to have him that week? Did he say he wanted to go to football camp or is this part of your bitchy plan to keep him away from me?" she said.

"Please Santana get over yourself. Your ego is way too big." She said.

"My ego isn't the only thing that's way too big." She said smirking.

She walked into the house and Quinn was sitting on the couch watching a home video of them from when they were in college. Santana sat next to the blonde and watched with her.

"Your still my sister even though you got my girlfriend pregnant." She said. "You wanna go shoot some hoops later?" she asked.

Santana smiled "Yeah. We can go now; you and I verse the spawns? What do you say?" Quinn called the kids and they laughed at the thought of playing them.

Quinn had on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, sneakers and her hair in a ponytail. Santana was still dressed in her sweats, running shoes. The kids were dressed sportier; all decked out in matching shirts that said Lopez on the back.

"Quinn baby please don't get hurt." Rachel said to her wife who had the basketball in her hands eyeing it down.

"What about me Rach?" Santana asked.

"Break a leg. Literally." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Shane stole the ball from Quinn as she went to pass and she scored, her and her brother danced around and passed the blonde back the ball. Santana passed to Quinn then took a shot, she missed terribly and Chase scored.

Santana and Quinn both looked as if they were going to collapse any minute now so they quiet.

"Come on its time to go. Your mom's probably worried sick." Her kids hugged and Shane waved by and got into the car.

Santana pulled her son in for a tight hug. "Alright kiddo, I'll see you whenever, since you don't want to hang with your old mom anymore." She said jokingly kissing his head and ruffling his hair.

"See you later mom. Love you." He said.

**0**

Brittany was making dinner when they got in and she seemed a lot less happy than when they had left. Santana hugged her wife and noticed she was crying she sat Brittany down on the couch and tried to calm her.

"Hey? What's wrong baby, why are you crying?" she asked whipping tears from Brittany's eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just crying for no reason." She said.

Santana got her wife a glass of water and it just shook in her hands. Shane came into the living room and turned on the TV she rolled her eyes at her parent and continued watching TV.

"Come on let's go upstairs and talk about it." She helped her wife up and they went upstairs.

They were hugging for what seemed like forever before Brittany finally spoke.

"Lord Tubbington died this morning." She whispered.

Santana hated that stupid cat but she could never tell her wife that she knew it'd break the girl's heart. "I'm so sorry to hear that. It's going to be okay. He was like 28 years old anyways." She said.

"Can we have sex?" she asked.

Santana stood up and started taking off her close, Brittany was doubling over in laughter while Santana was kicking off her shoes.

"Not right now tonight silly." She explained to her wife.

"Oh yeah, I totally knew that. . . . . . Well lets go downstairs and eat I'm sure Shane is probably freaked out." She said filled with sarcasm.

**0**

Chase was in his room playing his game when Rachel came in she picked his dirty clothes up off the floor and through them into the washing basket. She rubbed his head and cheeks, before sitting on his bed just observing his bedroom.

It was mainly pictures of him and his friends, or him and his sisters, one of all his moms. Sports posters, and his trophies.

"Mom what are you looking for?" he said pausing his game.

"Nothing. Do you want to spend spring break with your mom or go to football camp?" she asked.

He knew his mom would be crushed if he didn't spend the week with her, but he really wanted to go to Florida for the week.

"Ma I was supposed to go to my mom's house, you know that." He said.

"Well you can choose to go wherever you want I'm sure your mom will understand." She said.

"I'm going to mom's house." He said.

Rachel knew she could never win over her son when it came down to Santana and them spending time. She shut the door with a huff and knew she would never win.

"What's wrong babe?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, Chase is blowing off football for Santana."

"Rachel that is his mother, he's aloud to go over there for spring break. Beside if he's gone and Sam's at my moms. . . . Then that give us more time to do nasty things to each other." She said kissing Rachel's neck knowing the girl couldn't resist her soft lips.

"You're so bad Quinn Fabray." She said kissing Quinn's lips.

"Quinn Berry Fabray." She said.

**0**

Brittany was taking rather long in the bathroom this morning and Santana really had to go she would have used the bathroom down the hall but Shane was taking a shower. A four bedroom house and they only put two bathrooms in here. She thought to herself.

"Babe why you got the door locked? Come on I've gotta pee. You've been in there for over an hour. Come on open up." She banged on the door.

Brittany came out looking pale like a ghost and eyes blood shot red, her breath smelled like throw up, and something stale.

"Babe you okay?" she asked draining her bladder.

Brittany ran to the sink and threw up some more; she fell to the floor and held her stomach tightly.

"Babe let me shake and then I'll be there to help you out." She told her.

Brittany might have been sick but she couldn't take her eyes off Santana's cock hanging out the bottom of her underwear. She laughed to herself.

"Santana. . . . . . . ?" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys it's a cliffhanger well sort of. I hope you all continue to read and review. Fill free to give me ideas for upcoming chapters.<strong>

**Review**

**Neko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all you lovely readers. I know you guys are waiting for more and thank you all for adding your comments. As you all know I'm working on three other stories. Most of you have been asking me for the background on what happened that fateful night between Santana and Rachel. So here you all go.**

**I know some of you are wondering if Quinn has a G!P or not, I'm not sure if she does. But if that's what you guys want just let me know. I'd be more than happy to write that in the story.**

**Warning G!P**

* * *

><p><strong>College Parties Any One<strong>

Ohio University, Lincoln house; Santana rushed through the crowd solo cup in hand feeling on top of the world. She had some senior chick grinding all on her and one dry humping her leg, she didn't care because tonight she was allowed to do her thing Brittany even said so.

What she didn't think would happen was Santana getting someone pregnant. Quinn was away for the weekend and Rachel was there with Tina and Mike Chang.

"Do you want another drink Berry?" she asked grabbing the bottle of Vodka off the counter.

Rachel thought hell why not, I'm gonna be by myself for the next two days anyways. She and Santana started taking shots, shots of Vodka, shots, of Rum, shots of whatever was on the counter. A slow song came on and everyone was dancing but Rachel and Santana.

"What the hell Berry you wanna dance?" she asked.

Rachel wrapped her hand around Santana's neck and leaned her head and the girls shoulder. Santana held tightly at Rachel's waist, she breathed in the unfamiliar scent. They moved from side-to-side and Rachel ran her hands down Santana's neck making her shiver from the touch.

"Come on let's get you home." She said ushering Rachel to the door.

When they arrived in front Rachel's door she had to do everything for the small girl. She had to undress her, pull her hair back when she threw up, and brush her teeth. She started removing Rachel's clothes and admired the girl's very sexy panties.

Rachel grabbed the loops of Santana's pants and pulled her on the bed with her, they burst out into laughter, and they just lay there staring at each other in the darkness of the room only light coming from the full moon outside.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked rolling over on her side.

She traced the groove of Rachel's hip with her hand. "I don't hate you Berry. I actually think you're pretty cool how you don't worry what people think and all that shit." She mumbled.

Rachel's hands slid up and down the Latina perfectly cut abs. Santana loved when girls worshipped her body. They rolled over and the girl was sitting on her lower half, due to the fact that Rachel's panties were so thin she could feel her clit. They didn't touch they just looked at each other Rachel was staring in Santana's eyes like she was soul searching or trying to find the Santana she use to know.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I don't know but it feels right." She said.

Santana was a gentle woman and liked making love, she didn't treat Rachel any different than she would have Brittany, she undressed Rachel, she kissed her everywhere she could think, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips, her nipples and even dipped her tongue in the girls belly button.

When Santana got on her knees at the foot of the bed she slowly pulled Rachel's panties off. Rachel undressed her faster than she had ever done anyone. Santana was standing in front of Rachel just smiling, well they both were smiling. Santana craned her neck to the left and kissed Rachel's lips, when she pulled back Rachel smiled so she did it again, and then to her neck.

"Can we lay down?" Santana nodded and rested herself between Rachel's legs. She kissed her like she had never kissed before she let her tongue play in back of the girl's throat, and then she felt Rachel bite down on her tongue and lower lips.

Santana slowly filled Rachel with her stiff cock and she watched how the girls face screwed up in pain and pleasure. Rachel was so tight Santana had to think of something to keep her from blowing her load. She worked her hips in a circular motion, then in and out, up and down. She wrapped Rachel's leg around her back and held her by her ass.

"Santana I'm coming." She said holding her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

Santana smirked at how fast she had made the girl cum; it was a huge ego boost. She placed a gentle kiss to Rachel's shoulder and giving her a small smile, she put her hand on Rachel's hips and pushed in hard Rachel's eyes grew to be sizes of grapefruits she couldn't believe Santana was going so hard but extremely slow.

Rachel rubbed Santana's boobs and pinched her nipple making her moan heavily into Rachel's ear. Santana grabbed her clit between her thumb and index finger and rolled it.

"Santana I'm gonna cum again." She whimpered releasing her scream into Santana's throat.

"Damn Berry that's twice." She said panting as Rachel held on to her forearms tightly.

Santana was starting to feel bad because she knew the girl under was the wrong girl but she was so close to her release. She kissed Rachel softly she firmly held thick evenly tan thighs in her hands and thrust as if she could never reach her climax.

"Oh shit. Rachel I think I'm gonna cum." She said grunting and movements becoming all the same in and out. She sucked on Rachel's pulse until she knew it would leave a bruise. She grunted once more and shot load after load into Rachel's already soaked pussy.

Santana's eyes were closed and her bottom lip was between her teeth she broke out into a smile and her and Rachel both started laughing.

Rachel lay next to Santana just staring at her. "Do you love me or no?" she asked.

Santana stroked the side of Rachel's face like she actually wanted to be with her. "I do love you. . . . ."

"But there's Brittany who you plan on marring. Right?" she wondered.

Santana pulled Rachel in for a hug she knew the girl might have been drunk but as they say a drunken mind speaks the sober truth. "And there's Quinn. You love her just like I love Brittany. That's why we can't be together. You'll always be my Berry." She smiled kissing her forehead.

**0**

Santana held the pregnancy test in her hand for some odd reason she felt her heart sink, this was a good thing right she and Brittany were having another baby. But every time she seen a pregnancy test she thought of Rachel and the night she had come to Santana with the news.

**0**

"Santana we can't keep it. Everyone will know, and Quinn I can't do this to her and you can't do this to Brittany. It's not right." She said holding the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

"You're not getting rid of my kid. I don't care who knows what." She snapped.

"I have a dream okay. I'm going to be in the Broadway version of Mirror has Two Faces, how will they react when there leading lady tells them she's pregnant." Santana couldn't believe Rachel was being so selfish. "There's always adoption."

"Bitch are you fucking crazy were both completely capable of taking care of this baby why would be give it away . . . . . just think about it we could have a beautiful baby girl who'll be just like you, or we'll have a son and he'll be like both of us." Santana had a sparkle in her eyes but Rachel didn't have hope in hers.

"I'm not keeping this baby. You're not leaving Brittany, and I'm not leaving Quinn I love her." She said. "Besides that night was a mistake, we were drunk and we don't even like each other."

"I felt bad for you so I fucked you; it was all a part of my plan. You think you're the only one who can make peoples head spin well think again Berry."

"You mean nothing to me and neither will this pregnancy in a week." She said.

Santana's heart sunk. "Go to hell bitch." She said storming out the bathroom.

When she came out Quinn slugged her in the face splitting her lip in half.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend, my bestfriend? Then you go and get my girlfriend pregnant. Wow some sister you are." She said walking away.

**0**

"This is great baby lets tell Shane. She'll be so excited she's going to have a baby brother or baby sister. This going to be great!" She said kissing Brittany spit mouth.

Brittanys face had changed a few times from Santana's excitement. "Babe what's wrong?" she said kissing the blondes shoulder.

"Well last time we had a baby you had another one six months before. And I know I may not be the most beautiful lest or smartest person in the world but I know, I know I love you more than anything and I don't want history to repeat its self and I'm not accusing you of anything but I just don't want there to be anyone else but me." She said whipping the tears from her eyes.

Santana smiled and brushed her tears away from her own eyes. "Brittany that was six-teen years ago, and that was the last time I ever slept with someone else and I can swear to you that I don't want anyone else and never will. . . . . .baby I want to grow old with you, I want to make love to you every night, I want to argue with you when I'm wrong, I want to have sex in strange places with you, I want to be with you, you and only you for the rest of my life and yours." She said holding Brittany face in her hands.

The two kissed passionately, before Santana could remove her lips from Brittany she felt the throw up hit her lips and tongue.

"I want your throw up too and our baby's." She laughed whipping her mouth on her shirt.

The two sat in the bathroom most of the morning crying, laughing, kissing, reminiscing, touching, and talking about the future.

"So Chase you wanna go out Friday?" Ariel asked

Chase was star stuck Ariel Summers the most beautiful lest girl in the world well second to his Ma. "Yeah sure I'll go out with you? I'll pick you up at 7?" he said.

He and his buddies hi-fived and he couldn't stop smiling.

When he arrived home his mom couldn't figure out what had gotten into her son.

"What are you so happy about?" Quinn asked.

He sat next to her and began to tell her about his day. They talked for a while than Quinn dragged him to his room and found him a nice button up shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She thought he looked great and handed him some bills and the keys to her moped.

"Now do you have everything you need." She asked "Helmets check. I.D. check. Money, check. Condoms?"

"What? Mom I don't plan on having sex with the girl, well it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world-why are we talking about this again?" he change the subject.

"Well if you do have sex with her be a gentle man, treat her like you would want any guy to treat your sisters so be good to her, and be safe, love you baby." And he went on his way.

**0**

Santana and Brittany had final managed to get out of bed and finally do something other than cry and have sex.

"Let's go to the park and feed the ducks?"

"Well let's get something to eat first because this being pregnant again after almost six-teen years is making me remember why we were only pregnant once." She said grabbing some lunch meat and bread.

They eat about four or five sandwhiches cute in cute little triangle. Santana loved how brittany looked when she was pregnant with Shane she was glowing and had a spark in her eye constantly, she wasn't moody like Rachel was but she had her days.

"Can we take a nap I'm sleepy." She said moving to the couch.

They fell asleep on the couch and were awaken by the door slamming shut. Santanas head snapped up and looked in the direction of her daughter she was drenched with blue liquid from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Shane through her shirt in the clothes hamper in the laundry room then her pants. Santana would never understand her kid they always felt the need to take off their clothes downstairs instead of in their own rooms.

"Shane baby what happened?" brittany asked chasing her daughter up the stairs.

She turned around and tears were in her eyes make-up running down her cheeks.

"Amy Henderson pour a fucking Shocker on me infront of everyone. And you want to know what she said after words "You're gonna be a dyke just like your mom, or you'll be stupid like the one that gave birth to you." She a real walk in the park, and every time I tell no one does anything, it's not fair." She broke down in Brittany's arms, Santana just wanted to find Amy and rip her new one.

**0**

"Where Chase?"

She asked walking in with a sleeping Sam on her hip.

"He went on a date."

Her eyes grew big and she almost dropped her daughter "With?"

"Ariel Summers, the redhead chick." She stated

Rachel started crying, and Quinn took her daughter because Rachel looked like she was definitely going to drop her.

"Don't cry baby, he's a teenager almost a man. Pretty soon baby he'll be off to college don't cry." She said.

"But-but he's m-my baby boy." She cracked.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and took her daughter up to her room. Rachel sat holding her sons second grade picture, she couldn't believe her son was fifteen he was almost a grown man.

**0**

Santana was driving around when she seen Amy and a group of girls hanging out in front of a house.

"Is your mom here?" she asked Amy

"Yeah she's inside and you are?" she asked.

"Oh she'll know who I am once she sees me."

Lydia Henderson came out the house and was shocked when she seen Santana standing in her door, the two hugged and she couldn't believe a person like Lydia had a daughter like Amy.

"Santana oh my god what are you doing here?" she said taking in the girls appearance

"Well your daughter has been bullying my daughter. Today she pours a Shocker on her and last week she hit her in the head with a basketball. Now my baby's a freshman and your girls a senior I don't think it's fair that she's picking on her. And not to mention the nasty things she's been saying to her." She said looking at the tall blonde in front of her.

"I didn't know you and Rachel had another baby?" she said still holding onto Santana's arm.

She pulled her arm away and flashed her wedding ring "I and brittany had a baby girl the summer after you transferred. Her names Shane and my sons name is Chase, we having another baby soon." She told her.

"Well that's great. And I'll talk to this one for you." She said.

"It's great to see you. And thanks."

She walked back to her car sun glasses on she felt super badass.

**0**

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Fabray?"

"Yes this is Rachel Fabray, who calling?"

"It's doctor Heck. Your son was rushed to the hospital. I'm going to need you to come down here."

Her heart sunk and the phone hit the ground. Quinn came into the living room and saw Rachel was on the floor crying like she had never seen before.

"Baby what's wrong?" she said shaking Rachel gently.

**0**

"Santana?"

"Quinn what do you want I'm driving?" she said.

"It's Chase he's a Children's Medical, you need to get down here." She said.

Santana felt like this was some kind of joke she was trying to keep her composure while she was driving but she felt it getting the best of her.

She walked through the doors and everyone was there she found the doctor in charge and he told her what had happened to her son.

"Well will he ever wake up?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He's got a bleed in his brain it's not serious but that's probably what causes the seizure. He can't hear you but he can feel everything, his brain activity is normal but he just hasn't wakened up."

"So he's a live but just sleeping basically." Santana asked.

"Yes. We'll monitor him through the night to make sure nothing goes wrong but there's no guarantee he'll ever wake up, he may slip into a coma. He hit his head on the edge of a table, the impact damaged the part of his brain were his motor skills are, if and when he does wake up he'll need therapy to help him learn how to use his motor skills again. Mrs. Lopez, Mrs. Berry-Fabray I'm very sorry this happened to your son." He said.

Santana really wanted to hold Rachel right now because she thought it would be the right thing to do but she couldn't because all she want to do right now was hold her baby boy in her arms, she cried in brittanys arms for what seemed like hours.

Quinn was lying in bed with Rachel that night when she heard the sobbing coming from her wife, she wasn't sure if she should hold her or let her be alone and have some time to herself. "Quinn hold me." She said.

Quinn moved closer and wrapped her hands around Rachel and breathed in her scent she normally smelled like Vanilla and peaches, but tonight she smelled like nothing complete nothingness. She kissed Rachel's cheek after she settled her head back on the pillow.

"Quinn hold me tighter." She said.

Quinn pressed herself tightly to Rachel as tight as she could; she pressed herself against her so tightly she heard Rachel grunt in discomfort but when she went to release her grip Rachel held her hands closer to her. Quinn knew Rachel didn't sleep that night because she didn't she stayed up listening to her wife cry.

Brittany had fallen asleep on the couch with Santanas head in her lap, she couldn't believe after this entire thing nobody had thought to ask Shane how she was feeling. Brittany went upstairs to her daughter's room and she wasn't there. She saw the note lying on the pillow.

**_Mom and Mommy_**

**_I went to a friend's house for the night I'll be back in the morning don't worry about me I'm fine I promise. I love you guys okay_**.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter didn't turn out as planned I'm sorry guys but I just wanted to give you guys a basic understanding. Quinn kind of talks Rachel into keeping the baby, in which she does than Brittany tell Santana she's pregnant, Santana really thinks nothing of it but she knows she loves Rachel but she doesn't love her the way she loves Brittany. Brittany isn't going to have a smooth pregnancy and there's going to be tragedy coming soon.<strong>

**REVIEW**

**Neko**


	4. Chapter 4

She tapped on the window three times and then she was let in thank god Amy's room was on the ground floor. Amy walked back over to the bed and claimed in Shane soon followed she pulled the covers back and the younger girl claimed in beside her. Shane wrapped her arms tightly around Amy just how she liked.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She told her kissing her palm

"Yeah me too." she said "Now let's sleep." She said.

Amy couldn't believe tonight was the first time in six months Shane had come over and just wanted to sleep. So that's what they did until Amy heard soft cries coming from behind her. She turned and held Shane.

She knew things would be different in the morning when they woke up, they always were. At six when Amy's alarm sounded, Shane jumped up and started dressing herself to head home.

"Shane relax. Relax its Saturday you don't have to leave." She said holding onto the girls arm to keep her from fleeing the house. "You can stay longer you know? In fact you can stay as long as you want my mom's down a double at the hospital." She said kissing Shane's neck making the girl blush.

Shane was more than happy to pull Amy into her arms and kiss and caress her. "You do know I'm too young for you, right?" she giggled pulling a soft pink bottom lip into her mouth.

Shane was in fact way too young for Amy she was only fourteen and would fifteen in the summer but Amy would be nineteen before her birthday came. After laying in each other's comfort for some time Amy decided they should talk about Chase.

"Is your brother going to be okay?" she asked

Shane huffed "I don't know he's just sleeping they said, they also said he could feel but he couldn't hear us and his brain had a tony blood clot what cause his seizure and he'll probably need help walking and talking again." She said. Amy just ran her fingers across Shane's bottom lips and smiled sadly at her. "Why do you want me here? With you?" she asked.

Amy just looked at Shane and claimed on top of her she placed both her hands next Shane's head, while the girl ran her hands over the curves of her lovers hips. Amy's hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back and she had a super sexy glint in her eyes, she kissed Shane's lips and smiled down at her.

"One; I actually like you. . . . A lot. Two; I think your super cute and you make me happy when were together. Three; you're really good to me even though I treat you like shit you're loyal. Remember when I met you two years ago when you guys moved here from Lima I always knew I wanted you. I know I'm not supposed to feel this way about you or any girl for that matter." Shane folded her hands behind her head and listen to what Amy had to say. "But you your different I like the way you make me feel. Even though I treat you like shit you still love me." She said holding her hands to her heart. "I don't care that sometimes you can barely hear me when I talk to you or when I whisper I love you when I'm cumming" she blushed.

"I never said I loved you." Her voice got icy and she had a hard stare on her face. "Why would I love someone who slushies' me every single day and makes my life hell? What kind of love is that?" she said running her hands up and down Amy's sides. "All because you don't want people to know you like girls no one's going to care. If you loved me you would want to be with me in the open for everyone to see not just behind closed doors." She said.

They had an intense staring match for about two minutes before dropped a kiss to Shane's lips.

"It's almost 9, I've gotta go." She said rolling Amy of her lap and on the bed.

She was climbing out the window when Amy stopped her.

"Why aren't you using the front door?" she asked

"Because someone might think you actually like me." She muffled. "I'm wearing a white t-shirt tomorrow so I'd prefer a grape shocker there easier to get out." She said. Amy just nodded and rolled over.

**0**

Santana was driving Shane was sitting in the front seat; Brittany said she'd be there a little later. She spotted the dark purple mark on her daughter's neck.

"Who gave you that?" she pointed to the mark.

Shane blushed and covered her neck. She laughed "It's nothing." She said

"Well you know that mean you're their property forever right?" she said. "Who was it?" she asked

"I can't tell you that mom." She smiled

"Shane you're gonna be fifteen soon and I feel like a bad parent for not having the talk with you. Your grandparents never had the talk with me and your mom so we were doing stuff all wrong for many years and I don't want you to have that experience. If he doesn't know what he's doing at least you'll have some knowledge. Well that's if you even like boys, do you like boys?" she just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care if you like boys or not ill still love you no matter what. Listen what I'm trying to say is if you're doing anything with a boy or girl just make sure your safe and careful, and you can always tell me and or your mom anything." She explained to her.

"It was Amy." Santana looked confused. "Amy did this to me; we've been having sex for the last six months." She huffed.

They had finally pulled in front of the hospital Santana looked less than pleased with her daughter how could she want to be with a girl who constantly torments her.

"We'll talk about this later" she said.

In Chase's room Rachel was sleeping in a chair and Quinn and Sam were in a different one across the room when Santana came in her heart sank her baby boy was still hooked up to machines breathing shallowly, his hands by his side. She put some chap stick on his lips and kissed his forehead.

Shane rubbed her brother's hand and sat next to her mom. This was going to be the hardest part of her life. She thought if her brother died who would she have left? Her mom's had never told her about Brittany pregnancy.

"Hey Chase how it going dude? I've got a softball game this weekend I hope you'll be there; if not ill hit a home run for you, two if your lucky dork." She said.

Shane was always a kid who looked on the brighter side of things no matter what it was, the same way Brittany was when they were growing up always looking on the brighter side of things and being all cute and stuff.

Rachel woke up and saw Santana looking at Chase and his sister.

**My Sister the Superhero**

_Little Chase was playing on the playground with his sister in the sandbox when Shane decided it'd be a good idea if they played on the swings so they did. Chase helped his sister get on the rather high swing and he gave her a push until she was swinging through the air on her own._

_Brittany had always let the eight and soon to be eight year olds to the park on their own as long as they held hands walking across the street. She could see them from the kitchen window while she washed dishes._

_Shane had on a yellow sun dress with pink and green flowers on it and her jelly sandals, two long brunette pig tails on the sides of her head with green and pink bows at the end. Chase really admired his sister and how she didn't let people get her down when they talked about her hearing aids. She really was his superhero._

_Chase watched her as she laughed and smiled the sun shining brightly on her._

_"Look Chase look at me I can go high! Look I'm almost inside the clouds." She squealed out in a muffled tone._

_"Yeah I'm gonna go high like you Shane, watch me! Look I'm almost in the clouds too." he yelled making his sister laugh. "Come on do you want to get ice cream, we can ask Brittany, I mean your mom if we can have ice cream." He said regaining the air he had lost._

_The two hopped off the swing and started to walk to the outing gates of the park, when two big kids crowded them. One had a black t-shirt on and shorts with big hands, the other was tall and fat with flaming orange hair._

_"Look at the two dorks?" he said to his buddy._

_Chase grabbed his sister's hand and tried to walk around the boys but they moved in front of them again._

_"Can you please move so my sister and I can go home?" he asked looking at the boy with orange hair._

_The boy laughed at him and shoved him back; Chase hit the ground with a thud and held the back of his head. Shane stood there crying unsure what to do, she was seven years old and about as big as the boy with red hair, height wise._

_"Hey that wasn't very nice." She quaffed_

_"Well if it isn't the deaf kid." They laughed. "Can you hear me now?" he shouted in her hearing aid._

_Shane turned her head and checked on her brother again "Chase come on so my mom can clean your head your" she couldn't say the word bleeding because she never knew what it really sounded like so she tried her best to come up with something. "Got red stuff in your head." She said trying to help her brother up off the ground._

_The tall boy pushed her on the ground and she scrapped her hands, at this point she was just hoping some grown up would come and helped them, she could have tried to scream but she wouldn't have known if it was loud or not._

_"Look the dummy can't say blood." He mocked her._

_The other boy snatched her hearing aid off while she was checking on her brother who was crying because he said his head was hurting. She tried again to help her brother and the boy pulled her braid, she whipped the tear from her eye._

_In more ways than one she was like Santana like when she had told Figgins she couldn't be blamed for things she did because she turned into a different person she called Snix; well Shane had a person Quinn had named Snix Jr, when she had bit the ice cream man for not giving her ice cream._

_What Shane did next went against everything Brittany had always taught her; "never hit someone unless they hit you first" her mom would say. Since he technically didn't hit her she wasn't sure if she should hit him back. Shane stood on her feet and kicked the boy in the black t-shirt right in between his legs. The tall boy pushed her again but she punched him in the mouth making them both fall to the ground she put such force behind the blow._

_"You mean boys" she said smashing his face in the ground._

_Brittany had looked out the window and saw what was going on, she saw her daughter on top of the tall boy smashing his head into the grass and the fat boy holding himself between the legs. She sprinted from the kitchen out the back door, across the street and pulled her daughter off the boy. A man nearby had Chase in his arms with a towel pressed to his injury._

_"Oh my God! Shane what are you doing? Calm down." She said holding her daughters hands Brittany was talking to her but she realized she could barely understand her so she signed to her and Shane broke out in tears._

_She carried her daughter home and called Rachel to tell her that Chase needed to go the hospital possibly for stiches._

_That night when Santana brought her kids home Shane was still quiet and Chase was talking about how awesome his sister was._

_"Mom Shane hit him and-and he fell so s-she she was awesome like-like a superhero. Mom I've got the best sister ever." He squealed._

**End Flashback**

Rachel knew the two had a bond like no other and they would fight anybody for each other no matter who it was.

Santana had walked out the room and Rachel followed behind her. This was the first time the two had hugged in years. Rachel cried into Santanas shoulder and sniffled.

"What are we going to do? Huh san? What if he never wakes up? That's my baby I'll never be able live without him." She sobbed.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut because the tears were burning them, even threw shut eyes she was still managing to cry.

"He's going to wake up okay I promise he will alright? He wouldn't leave everyone like this." She tried to assure Rachel but she didn't even believe herself.

0 after coming home from the hospital Brittany had decided to make stuffed mushrooms and pasta and Spanish rice, with stuffed raviolis because she knew her latinas loved Italian food. Santana picked at her food and so did Shane, she thought maybe it would be a good time to tell her daughter about the baby.

"Shane I'm pregnant." She told her daughter

Shane looked at her mothers and then burst into tears, then so did Santana. "Okay guys okay don't cry please don't cry I'm sorry, we have ice cream. I'm sorry don't cry please stop crying." They all sat at the table crying.

"I've always wanted to be a big sister." Shane said.

Brittany smiled at her daughter than at her wife. They all busted out into fits of giggles until they were all doubled over holding their stomachs. Once the laughter stopped it got dead quiet.

"I'm going to bed, I've got school tomorrow." She said heading to clear her plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I'm stuck at a crossroad I caught my stepdad cheating on my mom and I just don't know what to do. I'm sure if I should tell or not, my mom is so happy with him and I would ever want to see her unhappy and it's just eating away at me because how long can you keep a secret for? They've been married for five years and have been together for nine, how you just tell somebody that there husband is cheating.<strong>

**Somebody help me please.**

**Neko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you who gave me advice on what to do about my parents it was all really helpful. Here goes some good reading for you all some more humor and drama.**

**Theirs a bite of a mess about to occur for the Lopez family.**

* * *

><p>Shane was sleeping stretched out like a star legs hanging off the bed, pillow over her head, snoring lightly. Brittany walked in and sat down at the wooden desk. Santana sat down on her bed shifting the girl's body a bit, she brushed Shane's hair back and the girl finally woke up.<p>

"Can I help you two?" she asked

Santana looked at Brittany and then at her daughter than huffed. "Shane we want to talk to you about Amy. We are now aware of you two and the relationship you guys have going on but your mother and I would like for you to explain why? Why do you want to be with a person treats you like this?"

Shane sat up and Brittany walked over and sat beside her wife on the bed. She looked at her daughter trying really hard not to comment on the rather large hickey she had on her neck.

"Well me and Amy we kind of hooked up our first night where, and she . . . . . she told me it could never happen again because she didn't like girls-"

"But you guys continued to see each other?" asked Santana

Brittany was sort of confused "Define hooked up?"

"Yes Mami. And hooked up as in almost had sex but I only made it to third base." she said with a smirk.

Santanas face matched her daughters they both were grinning but Brittany didn't find it funny. "Go on." She told her.

"She told me she liked having sex with me after maybe the second time and she wanted it to be a secret." now for the hard part "When school started I tried talking to her but she just blew me off, then a few weeks later that's when the slushies' started coming and the name calling." She took a deep breath.

"So if you guys weren't friends then how, did you guys continue to have . . . . . sex?" Asked the blonde

"Well a few months after the third slushy she asked me if I wanted to come to her party and I showed up late, or maybe it wasn't any party going on to begin with because when I got there it was just her, and we had sex again." She said

Brittany's eyes were the size of baseballs; her mouth was hanging open in disbelief like she shouldn't suspect this from a child of Santana's. Santana was smiling, happier than all the havens.

"Santana it's not funny, she's fourteen she shouldn't be having sex." She shot at her wife making her smile hit the ground.

"Come on babe we had sex when we were that age. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal she's too young and she wait until she fines someone she's in love with." She said.

Santana knew Brittany was unhappy about her childishness towards the subject so she had to step in and be the bad guy like always.

"Shane your mothers right you shouldn't be having sex, you're too young, and you don't love Amy." She said.

Shane's face frowned Santana couldn't believe it her daughter did actually love this girl and that's why she put up with the torture.

"Shane you love her don't you?" asked Brittany

Of course Shane couldn't say she did because then it would make her seem stupid for loving someone who was terrible to her in front of other people.

"No, I'm just really going to miss the sex." She laughed and so did Santana "Mom I'm just joking don't shit I mean crack your pants." They sat in silence for about thirty seconds "How was your first time?" she asked looking at Brittany.

Brittany turned red like an apple, and Santana just grinned and sat her hands on her lap "Well it hurt and it wasn't fun at all, that's why sex is bad for a fourteen year old." She said

"Well I actually thought it was pretty good well you know on my be-half I thought I did I good job, your mom bit the shit outta me had a mark for about two weeks, she was so wet and-"

"Santana, Stop!" she shouted snapping Santana out of her own world. "This is our daughter were talking to. She doesn't want to her that." She said slapping her on the arm "Besides you weren't that good for about another year or two." She said Santanas face was frowned she couldn't believe her wife had said that.

"Shane wait until you're in love to have sex because if you don't you'll end up with someone like your Mami and trust me you don't want that." She joked

Brittany kissed her daughter on the head and walked out the room. Santana gave her a hi-five because she was proud of her daughter. Then she chased her wife down the hallway.

"Hey babe let me show you how good of a lay I am now." Could be heard fading down the hallway.

Shane grabbed her phone so she could text Amy.

**Do you really love me?-SLo**

**0**

Rachel was home looking around her son's room at all his pictures and awards and watching the pictures of he and his sisters go by on the computer monitor. It hurt, it really did her only son was probably never going to wake up how she would tell her daughter that her brother was gone and never coming back. It had been one of the longest weeks of her life it was hard on everyone but life goes on.

She heard a knock at the door. Santana walked in and stared for a few moments.

"I've never been in his room before. I thought it'd be a lot different than this. I thought it'd be junky and smelly, or painted black and had Bob Marley posters all around." She said holding his stuffed dragon that he'd had for about six years Brittany had won it for him at the fair.

"No Santana that was your room when we were teenagers. He's not like you or me, he's different he's calm, funny, happy, and so sweet. He's like a boy Brittany now that I think about it." They both laughed.

"He's a good kid." She sighed. "How'd we make a kid so perfect? A diva and an asshole, he's perfect you know I never had a problem out of him, ever he's always so happy and does everything I ask of him and never talks back." She huffed at the thoughts of her son her beloved boy.

"Santana I'm sorry I purposely signed him up for that football camp I was just jealous, he never talks about me the way he talks about you and I know I shouldn't have done that he's both of our son. I just want him to be as happy when I walk into a room as he has with you." She cries.

"Rachel he loves you trust me he thinks every girl he talks to has to be as pretty as you or their not good enough for him." She chuckled.

Rachel was hugging Santana and they both were crying, Santana kissed Rachel on the cheek, then Rachel kissed her on the cheek then they kissed each other on the lips.

"Brittanys pregnant." She said

"That's great Santana." She said.

**0**

"Amy I left money for you on the counter I should be home tomorrow afternoon I have to do a double. I love you be safe and no boys in the house." She told her daughter as she left the house.

Amy texted Shane asking her to come over and her texted her back telling her she was on her way.

"So hot stuff wanna go to my room and put a movie on and not watch it?" she asked in a seductive voice.

The two raced to Amy's room and hopped on the bed Shane's hand were running all over Amy she was trying to get Amy's tights off but forgot to remove her Uggs. "Take your shoes off." She whispered.

Shane was grateful that Amy was light in weight she lift Amy into the air and to the dresser. They kissed and they smiled they glanced at one another with googly eyes then kissed some more.

"Wait stop. Stop for a sec." Shane said removing Amy's hands from her breast. "Do you love me, like really love me?" she asked.

"At a time like this you want to know if I actually love you. Shane listen I've told you how I feel and if you can't accept that than you need to leave." She said.

Shane zipped her pants back up and fixed her shirt. "Well I guess I'm leaving." Shane went for the door and Amy stopped her.

"Shane please just waits until I graduate and we can be together. Please don't leave me I promise ill make up for all the lost times." She pleaded.

Shane smiled and turned back to face Amy, she couldn't go she was in love with this girl.

**0**

"Babe, hey babe where are you? I need you to take a look at something for me." Santana said holding her junk in her hand moving down the hall to find her wife.

"Brittany there you are can you take a look at this for me?" she dropped her boxer right in Brittany face.

Brittany just smiled and stood up "Why miss Lopez I think what you have is called a boner." She smirked pulling Santana close to her. "I know a cure for it." She said kissing on her wife's neck.

Santana and Brittany were in Santanas office going at it like wild animals, Santana had Brittany's legs spread open pushing into her as deep as she could go, hitting the blondes g-spot with every powerful trust. Not even bothering to answer her phone that had been vibrating on the desk.

"Santana its Quinn, I've been trying to call your cell for the last 25 minutes. . . . . . Chase woke up about thirty minutes ago. He asked to see you when he woke up." She said. "Hurry down here please. Bye." She said.

Santana stopped and Brittany gave her the okay look and Santana kissed her on the cheek and put back on her boxers, brittany was trying to get dressed just as fast, this was the moment they had been waiting for, for the last two weeks.

**0**

Santana walked into her son's room and he was sitting up in bed he smiled when he saw Brittany and Santana walk in the room.

"Hey." They both said in unisons.

"Where's Shane?" he asked.

"Oh well I'm happy to see you mom and Brittany. Oh it's so good to see you to handsome." Santana joked ruffling her son's hair.

"Hey mom hey brittany." He said fixing his hair.

"You need a haircut." Brittany said kissing his cheek.

"No I just really need to talk to Shane." Everybody looked at one another utterly confused on what was going on.

"Chase what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I just need to talk to my sister. Can someone please call Shane for me?" He said tears streaming down his face.

Santana pulled her phone out her back pocket and sent a text to her daughter.

"I'll call her for you okay big guy." Brittany said leaving the room.

**0**

Shane was lying in the bed completely naked wrapped under blankets with Amy lying right next to her. She could hear her phone buzzing against the wooden bedroom floor.

"Hello. . . . . .Sure . . . . . ill ride my bike there . . . . . okay bye." She hung up and turned to see a still sleeping Amy.

"Hey beautiful I've gotta go my brothers woke and he's demanding that he speaks with me." She said rubbing her hands across smooth cheeks. "So I'll see you later." She said.

Amy just nodded and went back to sleep.

When Shane arrived at the hospital her brother was sitting up with a blank stare on his face, she looked at her moms and her aunts and they all silently agreed they'd give them some privacy.

"So what's up dude?" he turned and looked at his sister and open his mouth to speak but no word came out just a crying sound. "Hey man don't cry what's wrong you freaking me out." She said.

"Shane I-I have something I-I n-need to tell y-you, but you'll probably hate me just like everyone else will. Please don't b-be mad a-at me." He cried on his sister shoulder.

"You're my brother I could never be mad at you." She said voice more muffled than before.

"I. . . . . ." he started.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I don't mean to give you guys a cliffhanger but I have to I don't want to spoil you guys too much with all the details in one night. So tell me what you think and what you think Chase is going to tell his sister. And tell me if you liked it or not.<strong>

**Review**

**Neko**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't believe you all thought he was gay I guess this is going to be a huge surprise when you all read this and sorry for such a long wait. Oh and I got twelve reviews on one chapter you guys must really love me. Or this story, but I bet it's me you all love.**

**Neko **

* * *

><p>She held her brothers hand as tears streaked down his face and he sniffled, Shane was beyond confused, scared and all the other emotions that came with the situation.<p>

"Dude you can tell me anything I swear I won't be mad. Your my bro, I won't tell I promise." She said.

"I hit my head" she nodded "I know this is going to come to light sooner than later." He mumbled.

"Chase your freaking me out dude just say it." She was freight end now.

"Ariel and I were at a party and e-every one w-was doing it so I thought hey I-I've done it before it won't hurt. . . . . . I just I can't help myself anymore." He cried.

Shane sat in the bed next to her brother the two were wrapped in each other's arms crying, he had his head on her shoulder and she brushed his rather long hair to the side.

Santana and Quinn watched from the outside at the two every now and then they'd see Chase's mouth move but neither could make out what they were saying.

"Chase you have a problem and you have to tell mom and Aunt Rachel about this. I don't want you to throw your life away and end up like those guys we seen at the park." She cried.

"Can you hold my hand when I tell them?" he sniffed "Wait now that I'm awake wont the doctors tell them?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll still be right by your side." She assured him.

After talking to the doctor Chase decided that he would tell his parents the truth about what was happening. He loved his sister more than he could ever love anyone in the world, she held his hand when the doctor came in and she held his hand even tighter when it was time to confess.

Santana sat in the chair closes to his I.V machines, Brittany sat at the edge of the bed, and Rachel sat on Quinn's play on the other side of the room.

"Mom, momma, Quinn, Brittany. . . . . . I have something that I won't to tell you guys." They all looked at him "I-I have a problem, and I-I need help." He said not able to make eye contact with anyone.

"What kind of problem do you have baby? Whatever it is we can get you help you're probably just love sick-"he cut her off in the mist of her sentence.

"It's not love! It's not love!" he snapped, making everyone jump and Brittany stands up. "I'm not love sick." He said in a more calm tone.

Santana looked at Brittany then at Rachel who was dabbing her eyes and Quinn who was trying to piece together what was happening.

"I'm an addict, I-I need serious help, I get high constantly I just want help." Santana's heart had stopped beating for a split second. Rachel was balling her eyes out, Quinn looked as heartbroken as Brittany did, but Shane just held her brothers hand and stood by his side.

Santana grabbed him by the gown collar with her left hand and slapped him across the face with her right hand. Shane fell off the bed to get away from her mom's range that was the first time all day she had released her brother's hand. Quinn jumped up to grab Santana off of the boy but she elbowed Quinn in the head when she flung her arm back.

"You want to mess up your life? Then you go right ahead your grandfather messed up his life the same way you're messing up your life. If you want to put that shit in your arm and up your nose then go right ahead, from this point on your no longer my son." She said shoving him back on the bed.

Santana stormed out the room and Brittany followed behind her.

0

"Can I come see you tonight?" she asked

"Yeah, is something bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you in about a half hour or so . . . . . okay bye." She hung up.

Brittany was sitting on the bed watching Santana walk holes into the floor pacing back and forth.

"You're making me dizzy. Santana, Santana stop." Brittany said holding her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry. I just can't believe him after everything I told him about his grandfather you think he'd be smart enough to say "No" to drugs but clearly not my kid. How could he be so stupid?"

"Santana just calm down he's a teenager they do make mistakes. But I think you should apologize to him because what you said was pretty harsh. Not to mention you hit him and elbowed Quinn in the face." She said.

Santana placed her head in brittanys lap, she couldn't think of what to say to her wife so she did what any horny pregnant woman would do she made a pass at her wife.

She kissed Santanas head, her neck, her ear and that spot behind her ear. Santana lift her head up and saw the sexy glint on her wife's face.

"Don't you still have something to show me?" she asked kissing all over the shorter woman's neck.

Santana playfully pulled Brittany on the ground with her and started playfully pulling her clothes off.

Shane walked upstairs to inform her parents she would be out for the night with Amy; she called for Brittany but no answer. She went into the bedroom and they weren't there, it wasn't until she heard a strange huffing noise and checked.

"Mom are you oh, my god." She wailed hurrying out of the room.

Santana smirked and went back to the task at hand.

0

"Hey you okay?" Quinn asked

"No. I feel like the worst parent in the world." She said.

Quinn huffed because she really didn't know what to say to her wife at a time like this.

"Well he's still our son and you shouldn't feel bad none of us knew this was going on." She said.

Rachel was holding her sons baby picture thinking about how cute and innocent he used to be.

0

12 Years Ago

Juan Lopez knocked on the front door of the apartment and when Brittany answered he was shocked.

"Is Santana home?"

"Hold on."

The last time brittany had seen Juan Lopez he was driving a Audi A4, wearing tailor made suits, two Cuban cigars in his breast pocket, hair jelled down, and smiling so his pretty white teeth.

Santana came to the door and saw the man she had once called her father, he had a head of unruly curls, his teeth were no longer that beautiful white color they used to be, his Audi was now a bike, he wasn't the same dad she had once none.

"Santana hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would let me see my grandson. Rachel told me he was where with you this weekend, if you don't want me to see him I understand."

He was turning to walk away but Santana stopped him.

"Wait! He's in the back playing with his trucks, he likes trucks."

They walked around to the back yard and there he was playing with his trucks, smashing the blue one in the red one. Shirtless orange Popsicle staining his chest, his hair recently cut.

"That's him, his names Chase."

He walked over to the young boy and sat down in the grass beside him, chase was so busy playing with his trucks he didn't even notice him.

"Chase say hello"

Chase looked over at the man and stood to his feet. At a young age Rachel had instilled strong manners in the boy just recently turning three he was more polite than most kids his age.

Chase stuck out his hand and introduced himself as Chase Berry Fabray Lopez. Juan shook his hand and introduced himself as Juan Lopez.

"Dis is my truck his name is blue, and dis is my other trucks his name red. Dis one can be your truck we can calls him green." He said passing his grandpa the green dump-truck.

The two played with the trucks, the way they played made Santana a bit jealous her dad had never played with her like that.

"Chase time for lunch."

Chase stood up and said goodbye then walked through the screen door into the kitchen.

"I guess I should leave now."

He was walking towards the gate but stopped when he saw the princess tricycle at the gate.

"Her name is Shane she's three, well she'll be three next month. Yeah I'm like you in a lot of ways two kids born in the same year. You know living the life."

He walked out the gate then walked back in directly infront of Santana.

"I am still your father you will respect me."

All of a sudden Santana didn't feel like that superstar badass she once was she left like that scared teenager she once was.

"Your sister has nothing to do with the reason why you hate me. And you shouldn't want to be like me I messed up my life, your mothers, and most important yours."

Brittany watched from the window as Santana and her dad yelled back and forth.

"I don't hate you because you had an affair I hate you because you're a junkie. You didn't even have the decencies to do that shit elsewhere; you were right in the house shooting up heroin. Can you even remember how many times you overdosed in your office or in your bathroom? And mom; mom was so naïve she would say you were just sleeping."

Juan look was stern and hard and his hands were folded chin in the air looking into his daughters eyes as she spilled out her hate for him.

"Santana I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have let myself get like this, but you can't say there was one thing in this world that you had to want for."

She ran her hand through her hair and cleared her throat, wiped her face and spoke up.

"Yes you have given me every material thing I've ever wanted but all I ever needed was love. And you couldn't give me that."

End Flashback

Rachel's eyes felt foggy from all the crying she had been doing it had been the hardest few weeks of her life. She deeply breathed in Quinn's scent feeling the wait of her body on top of her was amazing. Quinn was so focused on the task at hand she didn't notice that Rachel was staring at her. She could never resist Quinn's sex face it was so cute and it always made her laugh.

Quinn started rocking her body against Rachel's, their kissing became sloppier and the brunette kept pulling away to wipe the excess slobber around her mouth. Rachel's face was screwed in pleasure every time Quinn drove her hips into her pelvis.

Rachel let out a loud whimper when Quinn rolled her hips long and hard into her heated center. Quinn lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Rachel clenching the bed sheets, her lip between her teeth, eyes shut tight like she was trying to rid herself of some unknown pain.

"You okay?"

Rachel nodded and released her hold on the bed sheets, her hands returned to the milky skin of Quinn's back, she caressed the shoulder blades, and kissed all over Quinn.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Quinn could feel the emotional toll this was taking on her wife so she decided she would just lay with Rachel and keep her company she knew that her wife shouldn't be alone at a time like this.

0

Brittany was downstairs eating a sandwich watching TV. Santana came down the steps tears in her eyes she sat next to Brittany she kissed the blonde on the cheek and then the shoulder than the lips. She put Brittany tray of food down and got on her knees in front of her.

"Santana what's gotten into–"

She was cut off by the painfully pleasurable bit to her neck.

"I want you; I need to be inside of you right now. Please baby just let me feel you wrapped so tightly around me."

Santana lifted her wife onto her lap and rolled her hips up into Brittany most private area. Brittany ripped open her wife's shirt, and started attacking her; they were removing their close like they were teenagers again.

Santana stuffed herself deep inside her wife, Brittany eyes shut and she bit down on Santanas lip as she was impaled down on the stiff meat.

"Go deeper San, I wanna feel you for days."

Santana grabbed her hips and pushed them down as she pushed her own hips upward. Now Brittany was shaken her head like a mad women everyday she thanked God that Brittany was flexible.

"Deep enough or you want more?"

Before Brittany could answer or shake her head in response Santana slammed them against the wall Brittany was holding on to every inch of Santana she could find. Santana continuously dropped Brittany down on her cock, until she felt something wetting her cheeks.

"Santana you're crying."

Their movements stopped and Santana sank them down to the floor.

"Santana baby what's wrong?"

Santana was holding Brittany tightly in her lap, she cried to her wife like she had cried the day her father had been found dead of an overdose.

"I. . . . I kissed Rachel again. I'm sorry I just feel so bad about it." She whined.

Brittany just looked at her but Santana couldn't read her facial expression because it wasn't like any other that she had ever seen.

She lifts herself off Santana's lap and put back on her underwear.

"Brittany wait. . . . . . Brittany."

Santana went to the stairs in hopes to catch her wife before that happened. SLAM!

0

Amy and Shane were sitting at the table eating dinner like a real couple for once it was nice.

"I really want us to try and work and you know be together."

Shane slid her seat closer to Amy and laced their fingers together.

"Okay we'll try together but, first I have to tell you something. . . . . . when I said I didn't love you I meant it at that time but then I took so time and talked to my mom and she help me realize that if you love someone you can. . . . . . . shit I don't know what my mom said I was just thinking about you. I like you."

Amy smiled "I like you too."

The two shared a kiss. "Let's go to your bedroom." Shane said.

0

Sitting up flicking through the channels he wondered how his life had turned out so wrong. He had for parents who loved him more than ever, two of the best sisters anybody could ask for.

"Chase Lopez hello, I'm Nurse Alison I'll be taking care you today."

He followed the light something he did every day, repeated his ABC's, a few minutes on the treadmill and he was done he wished he'd had somebody to talk to on days like this his mother had disowned him, his mom was disappointed with him and his world was falling apart.

"Hello hey Shane you busy? . . . . . . I was just wondering if you could come and keep me company."

The two hours he had felt he waited was only 20 minutes.

"Hey dude how's it going?"

"Good. You board enough in here?" she asked grabbing an ESPN magazine.

"How's mom?"

"Well she's really upset with you and me."

"What did you do so wrong?"

She pulled down the collar of her shirt and showed him her newest hickey and smirked, she felt super badass.

"Is that a-no way. Who's it from, wait don't tell me Bradford Michaels? No Steven Fink, Collin Hill?" he was super excited to finally see his sister bending the rules.

"Nope none of those losers could ever satisfy me. This is the work of no other than Amy Henderson."

Chase's eyes were the size of tennis balls he couldn't believe his sister was involved with Amy Henderson.

"Amy Henderson, thee Amy Henderson, captain of the cheerleaders, debate team leader, head of the give a loser a slushy team? That Amy Henderson, are you nuts?" he asked his sister.

This was probably their most comical moment together in a long time.

"She's not like everybody thinks she is she's fun, smart, beautiful, a great kisser, and we have really good sex I never knew scissoring could be that amazing."

They laughed at how goofy this conversation was. Once the laughter died there was just an awkward silence between the two.

"Can you tell me when it started-you know using, w-when d-did you s-start using?"

Chase huffed he ran his hands through his hair.

"It happened the first time about four months ago first it was pills, then once the pills didn't make me happy anymore I-I, I tried heroin that made me feel like shit, I couldn't stop shitting either. So I tried cocaine. Remember all those stories Mami told us about papi and how he was a drug attic and I use to always say I'm never going to do that stuff."

They were both smirking these stupid smirks; it wasn't a smirk of laughter or seriousness.

"Yeah I remember, I don't think you're like him even though I don't know him Mami made him seem like a total asshole. You're not an asshole a dork maybe an asshole no."

There was more silence between the siblings.

"Do you want to get help? And get clean and stuff like that?"

His chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he had been taking; his eyes glazed over with fear, not with fear of his mothers or with fear from any bully but, the fear of his self and his decisions.

"No."

0

"So you must be in the doghouse."

"How'd you know?"

"You only ask me to come to the bar with you when Brittany puts you out, and you're paying so I'm guessing she put you out."

"Yeah she did put me out. I kissed Rachel."

"Oh you did? You know Santana you've manage to get my wife pregnant and now your kissing her. You're my family I'd never do that to you man you're a fucked up friend." Quinn said taking a swing of her beer.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I really am I should have been a better friend to you. Listen Quinn I love you dude I love you so much I'd give my left nut, and I value my left nut the right one is pretty valuable to but you can ask anyone there left nut is most valuable." Quinn watched as her friend held her junk in her hand.

"Okay time to take you home and please let go of your nuts." She laughed.

"Brittany's pregnant."

"Congrats bro, I'm happy for you hopefully your baby don't look like me."

They both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here's what happen my internet was cut off so I kept adding on to the story I tried to fit in a lot of things that were happing filling in gaps. Brittany and Santana will be the main focus of the next chapter.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**P.S; I thinking about asking my girlfriend to marry me, would that be a good idea?**

**Review**

**Neko**


	7. Chapter 7

How I got to rock bottom

He set his bag down on his bedroom floor everything was still the same his clothes were still on the bed folded, his computer was still running, his cleats in the middle of the floor right next to his Lopez t-shirt.

Quinn watched while her step son looked around the room like it was unfamiliar territory.

She knocked

"Do you want some company? Or need help with anything?" she asked.

He loved having Quinn around to keep him company she was the understanding parent.

"You know I'm not mad at you right?"

His eyes grew big finally someone who was on his side.

"Y-you aren't?"

Quinn huffed

"No I'm not, you're a teenager and teenagers make mistakes. But I wish you would have gotten a girl pregnant instead of overdosing on whatever it was you were taking. I'm not saying I condone what you did but I just know how it is to be a teenager."

Chase felt the tears drying his cheeks, and then re-wetting it as he blinked his eyes.

"Quinn- mom, what if I told you that I-I don't want to stop? What if I told you the feeling takes me away and I like the place it takes me?"

Quinn couldn't look at her stepson right now because she couldn't believe it; he sang in the Glee Club, was on the football team, honor student. Even all good boys have a bad side.

0

"How's your family doing?"

Shane smiled at Amy but it wasn't a smile to say everything's all peaches and gravy; but a smile to say I need you to be my backbone and my bestfriend.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She wrapped Shane in her arms as the other girl flipped through the channels.

"Or we can go to my room and talk about something else?"

Amy kissed her cheek and Shane led them to her bedroom.

"This is so not what I thought your bedroom would look like. But I like it its peachy."

Shane pulled the girl down on to the bed with her. They shared a passionate kiss, followed by some pecks on the lips, then sloppy lust filled kisses like they had never shared before.

"I want you."

Amy loved when Shane was vulnerable and all mushy.

"You have me right here, babe you have all of me." She said

Shane slowly disrobed the older girl then slowly removed her own clothes.

Shane shifts to her weight to her left so she can be pressed flush against Amy's awaiting sex. Amy grabs hold of the skin below Shane's ear and begins to nibble, that honestly made her wetter than anything they did. Her hands roamed freely over Shane's shoulder blades, hips, and even gave her ass a few slaps.

"Let's try something different?" Shane suggests.

Shane wets her lips again. "Oh yeah like what?"

Amy smiles a devilish smile and quickly flips them over catching Shane completely off guard.

"I (kiss) want to (kiss) make love too (kiss) you."

Shane smiles so hard her eyes close. They began their kissing again and Amy's hips start to grind down into Shane's pelvis.

"I want you to make love to me."

She spreads Shane's legs a little wider so she can place her hands between their bodies. She slides to fingers through the wetness.

"Why'd you stop doing that? It felt really good."

"Don't talk."

And with that being said she shuts her mouth and watches Amy kiss down her body until her lips are just inches above her clit. The two glance at each other in that moment like they did when they first saw each other. Of course boys hand gone down on her before but they were just stupid boys. Amy was more important to her than any boy, so she always made it her duty to pleasure Amy.

Her mouth goes dry and her eyes roll back once she feels Amy plants a kiss to her awaiting clit. More kisses follow soon after then like a thief in the night Amy's tongue swirls her opening, than her lips attach back to her now swollen and throbbing clit making the younger girl beg for more.

"You taste so good." She muffles out, tongue still gathering sticky wet cum.

She reaches up and laces her hands with her lovers and holds on to her tightly and sucks on the perfectly round nub in her mouth.

"Let me finger you?"

She was becoming more aroused by Amy's bluntness she thought it was sexy. With a slight nod and a few kisses Amy's kissing back up then toned body paying equal attention to the perfectly round nipples that she so desperately wanted in her mouth. She had to bit her own lip when Shane bucked her hips into her.

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked

"No. . . . Why would I be?" she moaned as she felt a tongue come across her ear lobe.

She shrugged her shoulders making them both giggle.

"This feels like this should be our first time, not at some damn party in a bathroom." Amy said in Shane's ear.

"Well this is our first time, as an official couple." She said placing a soft kiss to Amy's cheek.

She let Shane wet her fingers for her and she added some extra wetness of her own as she stuff the same two digits in her own mouth.

"Make love to me you goober."

Amy rubbed her fingers through the wetness; she had to moan softly at the feeling because she never knew something could get so wet.

Shane moaned as she eased to fingers inside her. It was slightly odd because the pain, it had been a while since she let Amy be the topper.

As the digit hit deeper and deep Shane could no longer control her moaning she had a handful of hair between her fingers and was begging for god to help her.

"You're so wet. It feels so good; I love how you pull me deeper inside of you."

It was kind of weird listening to Amy talk dirty to her because she was so feminine, and lady like and a cheerleader.

Amy purposely hit this one particular spot over and over again because she couldn't get enough of the face Shane was making.

She felt the girl beneath her go stiff, heels dig into her waist, and hands squeeze her ass. She felt the slimy hot liquid running down the palm of her hands and she couldn't help but cum herself.

0

"Our first ultrasound yay, I can't wait to show Shane and Chase!" Brittany was overjoyed holding the roll of photos in her hand.

Santana smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek just before shutting off the engine. Santana rolled across the hood of Brittany car and opened the door for her wife.

"Seriously Santana did you have to roll across the hood? I'm going to have a dent, but thank you for opening the door, you're a gentlewoman."

As they walked to the front door Santana scooped her wife up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

"Did you see that Channel bag on the coffee table also?"

Santana wasn't paying Brittany any attention she was too busy trying to get into her wife's panties.

"Hey babe I should be punished for denting your car."

Brittany loved the teenage side of Santana when it came out.

"So how bout you get all up on this and show me whose boss?"

Brittany pushed her forcefully on the bed and Santana wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. Brittany threw her shirt across the room, hiking her skirt up around her waist, pulling off her panties.

"Oh yes Brittany Pierce I've been so bad please punish me?"

Brittany slapped Santana in the face and forcefully bit down on the girl's ear.

"Ouch britt that hurts!" she complained

Brittany could see Santana's cock tenting in her shorts and she was ready to punish the girl below her.

To Santana clothed sex was the best sex so when Brittany slides down on all eleven inches she almost pasted out.

"Oh god Ms. Pierce you're a slut for my c-cock. Oh god yes you ride me like-"

SLAP!

"Shut up."

Brittany got off of her wife and grabbed for her panties, took off her bra and threw an oversized t-shirt on, then removed her skirt.

She stormed out the room then stomped her way down the steps.

0

"Do you like being a pillow queen?" Amy asked.

The two were snuggled up in post sex utopia. Clueless to the fact Shane's parent were home.

"Pillow queen huh?" Amy nodded and smiled. "Well I guess it's fun. Thank you very much I needed that." She placed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Well I should get going then, my mom will be home in about two hours so I have to go home and clean up take a shower and cover up this hickey." She explained as she redressed herself.

0

Santana came downstairs and her wife was rearranging the dishes in the cabinets.

"What's wrong Brittany? You're acting like a mad woman."

Brittany turned around with tears running down her face mascara leaving tracks behind.

"You are my problem Santana. You act like everything is okay when it's not."

"Is this about Rachel and I kissing?"

"You damn right it is. You're my wife you're not supposed to kiss anyone but me, I don't care if Rachel's your sons mother that I have no problem with that. Dammit Santana!"

Brittany said slamming a pot down on the counter.

"You're really going to bring this up? Yes she's my son's mother, she also my friend, my best friend's wife. It was just a simple kiss not anything serious."

Brittany was taken aback by Santana's bluntness.

"Oh yeah Rachel was just a simple kiss sixteen years ago then you got her pregnant. Oh and let's not forget two years ago your assistant. I have done nothing but treat you good I've been the perfect wife and mother to your kids and my own child. And what the fuck have you done for me?"

Brittany was getting angry now.

Santana rubbed her head and sat down at the table.

"Yes you've been the best wife and mother there is and yes I've messed up plenty of times. But your slate isn't completely clean. I was there for you when Artie dumped you on your ass and left you all alone. I paid your way through college and that dance studio all come from my money. I never through the shit you've done before back in your face but you always do it to me I'm sick of that shit."

Brittany greeted her teeth in surprise she loved how Santana made everything about her even when she's wrong. Their daughter was the same way.

"Shut the fuck up Santana, just shut the fuck up. If you're so sick of me and my shit leave, I don't need you go find another assistant you can fuck. I don't need you or that damn studio." She said slamming some more pots down on the counter top.

"Brittany I love you but sometimes you can be so stupid."

Santana sometimes had a problem with talking before she thought about what she wanted to say. She watched her wife's lips quiver between her teeth and her eyes turn into waterfalls.

"Get out. Please leave now."

Santana grabbed her car keys and slammed the door on her way out.

Shane and Amy had been listening from the top of the stairs for the last four or so minutes. She couldn't believe her mom would ever cheat on her momma like that. She knew the story about Chase but they had never really discussed it.

"Who fucking purse is that?" she screamed

Amy walked downstairs holding her shoes in her hands more interested in the carpet than the older blonde standing in the room.

"It's m-my purse Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I'll leave if you'd like."

Brittany whipped her eyes and took a deep breath than apologized to the young girl.

Amy grabbed her purse and jacket. As she was about to leave Brittany stopped her she didn't want Amy to leave she wanted to sit down and have an actual conversation with the girl her daughter had been so love struck over.

"Please stay Amy I'd like to talk to you." Brittany sat in the chair across from were Amy was sitting.

While the two chatted Shane flipped to the sport network tuning them out. She knew her momma was said and she was smiling because she didn't want to upset her daughter.

0

Knock! Knock!

Chase was reading a magazine when his mother walked in.

"Do you want something to eat, because if you do dinner is ready but that's only if you want to eat." She never stumbled over her words but now she just didn't know how to talk to her son, he wasn't her little boy anymore he was a kid she barely knew.

"Mom let's talk."

She sat down on the bed right beside him. He held her hands in his scanned his eyes over her similar facial features. He was so happy he had Santana's nose because Rachel had a beak.

"Mom I know why you can barely look at me, I know why you can barely talk around me. You don't have to feel like a bad parent because you're not I made the decision on my own to start using. I know you taught me better-"

"Chase I thought I did my best in raising you to me you were always perfect and you still are I just don't know why you would do something like this to yourself to me, your sisters and most of all Santana you know how her father died of a drug overdose."

"But I'm not going to end up like him, I can stop if I want to but I don't want to stop. Mom I know its breaking your heart to hear this but its true I don't want to stop, I'm sorry."

With that being said Rachel walked out her son's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so tell me what you guys think? Also I'm thinking about writing in Santana's affair for the next chapter. Sorry that this chapter is so short I tried to get write to the point there will be some Pezberry in the next chapter. And I asked my girlfriend to marry me and she said yes BUT we won't say were engaged we'll say it's a promise ring.<strong>

**And thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter I'll try to add a little more humor. Even though the story is almost over there'll be more sex, romance and surprises.**

**Review**

**Neko**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great reviews and the awesomeness you all bring. I really want to thank everybody who continues to review and follow this story you guys are truly amazing. Oh yes me and my girl are doing great since the proposal. Now just in ten years we'll try for a baby. Lol. So I decided to add the affair into the next chapter. With the four more chapters that are left I hope not to leave anyone disappointed.**

**Neko**

* * *

><p>"Hey dude how's it going?"<p>

Shane hi-fived her brother and grabbed the other controller.

"I'm doing, okay I guess. Last night I felt sicker than a dog but I'm getting better I think. But how's it going? Where's mom?"

Shane scratched her head then turned back to answer her brother.

"Well mom and my momma got into a huge fight. Dig this she even called my momma stupid. So my mom said for her to leave and that was three days ago I haven't seen her or talked to her since."

The two busied themselves by playing the game and talking about sports and what they'd be doing for spring break witch was one week away.

"Chase can I play the game with you and Shane?" asked the little blonde.

"No. Mom would be upset if she knew you were playing this you know she doesn't like violence. You can play Wii fitness downstairs after I finish this round I'll set it up for you. Okay?"

Sam jumped for joy and ran down the hallway back to her bedroom.

"So how are things with you and Amy?"

Shane blushed and just shook him off and continued what she was doing.

"Oh so you're not going to tell your big brother about your little secret rendezvous with Amy Oh My Gosh Henderson?"

She punched him in the arm and reached for her cell phone. She flipped to a picture of her and Amy kissing.

"Oh so I guess things are going great then?"

She nodded.

Shane and Amy had come along way they were making progress and it was slow but the baby steps were completely worth it.

"Maybe you just talk to somebody. And get help because I don't want you to end up like grandpa Lopez even though I didn't know him mom says we was pretty rotten and was a druggie, so I guess that's why she reacted the way she did."

She watched her brothers facial expressions change she knew it was too early to push him into anything.

"How about we go shoot some hoops right after I set up the Wii for Sam." He paused the game and exited the room pretty fast.

0

"Santana wake up. It's two in the afternoon."

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw a pair of matching eyes looking at her. It was her sister Ana.

"I'm sorry Ana I'll leave if it's a problem."

Ana swatted her sister on the thigh and sat next to her on the love seat.

"Santana you're my sister you don't have to leave. Beside your nieces and nephews seem to like you a lot. Even though they haven't seen you in forever." Ana laughed

Santana checked her phone no new messages or missed calls.

"Your kids are cute. A little bit older than mine, and the youngest one is cute, what's her name?"

Ana looked at Santana with a puzzled look and laughed.

"January. Her name is January, Santana. Brandon is the oldest he's 17, the twins Adam and Juan their 15 and January she four."

Ana had her kids at a very young age and was a single mother, she hadn't had much success like Santana had but she managed.

"Do you wanna talk about why of all people and all the friends you have you ended up on my couch? I honestly don't mind but I'd just like to know, you don't have to tell me. If you don't want." She really didn't talk to Santana much the last time she had seen her was eight years ago in a grocery store in Lima.

"Well I kissed Rachel and Brittany was mad and I called her stupid something I really shouldn't have done. So here I am sleeping on your couch . . . . . oh yeah and my sons a drug attack."

She said that all in one breathe. Ana wasn't the type to judge anyone especially not someone who was family.

"Well. You can sleep on my couch as long as you'd like or you can always sleep in room with January. She likes you; well I think she likes your hair more than anything but she likes you. Or you could take Brandon's room."

"No that's okay I'm going to go home tonight. I miss my wife and my kids, I suck at life."

Ana rubbed her sister head and went to the kitchen.

0

Brittany lay in bed holding her giant teddy bear she got from Santana in ninth grade they had named Mr. Jenkins. She felt terrible for putting her wife out, she hated sleeping alone she hated night being in bed by herself.

Shane had stayed the night at Rachel and Quinn's to be with her brother so she was all alone. Days like this she and Santana would be having a sex marathon non-stop raw sex.

She had never been this mad before she was so mad she turned their wedding photo picture side down. So she did what all women with child do she went to sleep.

After leaving the jewelry store she headed home. Balloons, a tennis bracelet, a dozen of yellow and white roses, candy, and a card. She knew this wouldn't make up for what she had done, she knew Brittany should be divorcing her but she was a good girl who needed a bad girl.

When Brittany woke up she smelt laundry drying. And something cooking in the oven that surely did get her attention. She knew it wasn't her daughter because Shane hadn't did a single stich of laundry in her life, or even cooked before, so it had to be Santana.

When Santana came from the bathroom she had on a New York Knicks t-shirt and a pair of Ralph Lauren boxer briefs. Brittany couldn't lie the briefs made Santanas junk look great, she actually wanted Santana to take her from behind and teach her a lesson.

"Can we talk?"

Brittany nodded.

"Listen B, I know I said some pretty hurtful things to you and I shouldn't have and I know you probably wanna punch me in the balls but that wouldn't even be enough for what I said to you. I love you Brittany and all those things and girls that I did in the past don't even matter when I'm with you. I don't want any of them not even Rachel."

Santana only cried rarely; when her heart was broken, when her kids were born, and when she felt like she was losing Brittany.

"I love you Santana, I really do and you really hurt me. I forgive you all the time and I feel like you always do it again no matter what. I want us to have a healthy strong marriage but you've gotta stop doing what you're doing its killing me. For three days I was sick to my stomach because I didn't know where you were or here your voice. So please don't ever leave again."

Santana grabbed her wife into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll never leave again. I promise I'll sleep in a tent in the back yard if I have too."

Brittany smiled and whipped some tears from her eyes.

"Where were you anyways?"

"I was at Ana's house. She's got some really cute kids, and her little one uh (finger snapping) uh-"

"January. Her name is January, Santana." said Brittany

Santana just laughed at her wife and kissed her softly on the shoulder.

"The baby's been moving around all day." She said moving her hand along her stomach

Santana placed a kiss to Brittany's stomach then to her lips.

"I talked with Amy, Shane's girlfriend she's a nice kid. Despite the slushing, the name calling and making Shane's life a living hell. But she a good girl." Brittany said

"Well since she's Shane's girlfriend there's got to be some rules, like no sleepovers with the door closed, no being upstairs without adult supervision. And if she stays over for diner no sitting next to each other at the table."

Brittany looked confused, she wasn't sure what Santana was getting at but it sounded fair.

"I don't want them feeling each other up at the table."

"Oh yeah like you use to do me. I can't believe your parents never noticed."

With a kiss to Brittany neck Santana smiled. "Because I'm just that good."

0

"Shane get; your things ready your mom should be here in about an hour or so." Rachel called out back to the girl.

The kids were upstairs when Santana came in through the back door; she kicked Quinn's foot in greatened, spun Samantha around in the air a few times before she went into the kitchen to talk to Rachel.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Santana you slapped my son in the face, I don't want to talk to you." She said putting dishes away.

"Rachel he's my son to or did you forget that? Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about it's about Chase. I think we should get him consoling because there's obviously something going on that we can't find the source of."

"No you're too hard on him."

"Well if you'd pop ya titty out his mouth and stop babying him the boy wouldn't be so soft all the time."

"Santana we agreed that we'd never hit our son a long time ago when he was an infant. You might not want him to grow up but he's my baby okay. Quinn has Beth and Samantha those are her baby's because she gave birth to them, and B has Shane and the new baby that's coming. Chase is my baby okay and I don't ever want him to grow up not until I'm ready to let him go."

She said pointing her finger in Santana's face she knew they were going to get nowhere with this conversation so she just decided to leave.

She waited in the car for her daughter, and then Rachel came out with a roll of her eyes Santana got out her car.

"What now Rachel?"

"You got me pregnant at nineteen then decided you didn't want to be with me, and then you took my son from me and tried to make out as the bad guy. For sixteen years I've had to live with the decision of being a parent. A-and now I have this wonderful life with this wonderful wife and daughter and stepdaughter. And I have this son, this wonderful, amazing, extremely talented son who reminds me of the life I loss all because of you. I hate you because you ruined my life. Santana I hate you because I can't look at him without knowing what you did to me and how you messed up my life, but also when I look at him I'm thankful for my life with him. I just wish you weren't a part of him."

"Are you finish?" Santana could only say those three words do to the extent that if she spoke more she'd probably break down and cry like a little bitch.

With that being said she walked back into her home and Shane came out holding her duffle.

Santana had never been hurt like that before to hear Rachel say something like that was like a huge kick in the balls. She never knew how much words could hurt until now. If anybody was to blame for Rachel's life being ruined it was definitely Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rachel was kind of bitchy to Santana; broke the girl's heart into a million pieces. How could she? Do you guys think Rachel was wrong for what she said to Santana or do you think she was right, and just said it in the wrong way? How did you all feel about meeting Santana's sister Ana?<strong>

**Next week's episode of Glee it seems like Quinn is going to tell Rachel not to marry Finn because she loves Rachel. If she did OMG that would be so fucking awesome I'd pee my pants.**

**Sorry that the chapter was so short but it got to the point right?**

**Review**

**neko**


	9. Chapter 9

"So how's life been?"

Amy hadn't seen Shane in over a week the seniors had been preparing for graduation and they barely had time to spend with each other.

"It's been good just missing you."

She pulled Amy down on top of her and gave her a sweet kiss to her lips. Things started to get pretty hot fast Amy's hips started grinding down into Shane's lap. She placed her hands firmly on Amy's boobs Amy moaned when she lightly squeezed.

"Shane you and Amy need to come downstairs we have to talk to you guys." Santana said smugly as she caught the teens fondling each other.

Santana and Brittany on one side of the table the others on the opposite side.

"So girls now that you guys are officially a couple there has to be rules." Said Brittany

"Amy you are not allowed over past ten on school nights, you guys have to leave the door open at all times, and you can stay the night on weekends only, oh yeah no sitting next to each other at the dinner table."

Both Shane and Amy looked completely confused at what was just said.

"Your mom thinks you two might fondle each other."

Amy held in her laugh because Shane had just squeezed her thigh before that was said.

**0**

Santana hopped out the shower ready for a night of love making but Brittany had other plans.

Santana emerged from the bathroom in briefs and a t-shirt; she had been working out three times a week getting ready for spring break and this coming summer.

Brittany was slipping into her newest pair of Christian Louboutin's, pencil skirt, blouse that made her boobs look great. Santana was surprised at what she saw she didn't know they were going out tonight.

"I didn't know we were going out, wait where are we going first?"

Brittany grabbed her favorite perfume Ralph Lauren Romance off the dresser and lavished her neck in it, slipped off her wedding ring and checked her appearance in the floor length mirror once more, and then she finally answered her wife.

"Oh were not going out I am, and who I'm going out with is none of your business."

Brittany had never spoken to Santana like that before she was being very feisty tonight and Santana honestly didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to tell Brittany she wasn't going anywhere, another part of her wanted to beg her wife to stay home with her.

But only one part of her spoke. "Have fun, babe." She said with hurt.

Santana went to kiss her wife goodbye and Brittany backed away. "Sorry no kissing you're going to smear my lipstick. Kiss, kiss. Don't wait up, bye."

She heard the engine on her car start not Brittany's but her car, her brand new Jaguar C-FX. To top it all off she didn't even have on her wedding ring.

**0**

Brittany walked into the club and saw Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, and Tina who was in from Lima. Brittany grabbed herself a cranberry juice.

"You guys look amazing. It's so good to see you Tina." She said wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

"Where's Santana? And your wedding ring?" Mercedes asked

Brittany gave her a look and sipped from her cup. There were  
>a few girls dancing on the bar and Brittany wished she could get up there and shake what her momma gave her.<p>

"In a few more months you'll be up there again." Rachel said rubbing her stomach.

Kurt was dancing with some guy, Mercedes and Tina were taking pictures, Rachel was getting herself another drink, and Brittany was grinding on some chick and not giving a fuck who was watching.

"Look at brittany." Rachel said to Kurt who turned red like a tomato.

This was the first time since college they had seen Brittany dance with a person like that and I wasn't Santana.

"She means business tonight."

Brittany was trending topic of the night once Kurt tweeted a picture of her dancing between some girl's legs. He even tweeted a picture of her and Rachel in a sexy lip lock.

"Take a picture of me kissing this chick." She tossed her iPhone to Mercedes and grabbed a tall girl's lip between her teeth.

She tweeted the picture and Brittany knew her plan was set in motion. Operation piss Santana off was in motion.

**0**

When Brittany walked through the door it was something after 1 A.M, and she knew Santana had seen the pictures. She started disrobing herself at the end of the bed when Santana came in from down the hall.

"Oh so my wife decided to come home, aren't I one lucky son of a bitch." She mocked

Brittany grabbed one of Santana's USC shirts and slipped into it. Santana stepped in front of her wife who had a lipstick stain on her neck.

"You have some nerve letting someone else put their lips on you. And so help me god if you've been drinking I'm going to lose it."

Brittany walked into the bathroom Santana hot on her heels.

"Oh so your ignoring me? Brittany our daughter is right down the hall and you want to fight at 1 A.M, you want to do this." Brittany started removing her make-up. "Okay so let's do this then if you wanna be a bitch to me, than let's talk what's up your ass?" she asked holding her wife's wrist tighter than she wanted to so brittany wouldn't get away.

"Now you see how it feels. You see how it feels to have the person you've loved from the time you were twelve years old, have a baby by someone else, have sex with a woman outside your marriage you would know how I feel and tonight I thought about having sex with that girl, but I didn't. Now let me the fuck go." She snatched away from Santana and left the room.

**I'm Married but I didnt wear My Wedding Ring Today**

Santana had been home from the UK for about three weeks and she had just found a new assistant. Her name was Hannah she was fresh out of law school and was a very sexy girl.

She had always flirted with Santana and deep down inside Santana liked it. Hannah would come to work with her tits half way out and everybody everywhere stopped and stared, she had sex appeal.

"Mrs. Lopez I got those documents you asked for I sat them on your desk. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said folding her legs making her skirt ride up.

"No that will be all for now."

Hannah touched up her make-up at her desk and took off her panties and stuffed them into her desk. She sauntered over to Santana's door and knocked a few times then entered. Santana was looking over a case where she would represent a teenage boy on trial for first degree murder.

"Mrs. Lopez do you maybe want something to eat, a coffee, a sandwich, or something more; tastier?" she said with a smirk. Hannah sat on top of her boss's desk and opened her legs wide open.

Santana's eyes were glued to the site before her. "Uhm Hannah this is completely unprofessional and I'm married." She trying to loosen her neck collar

"Oh you're married huh? Well how come I've never seen your wife here? Also why aren't you were a wedding ring?" she had a good point Santana didn't wear her wedding ring today, and she only had a picture of Shane.

"It's a habit not to wear my ring I used to play basketball but I'm married and have a daughter. Uhm can you please get down off my desk, it's kind of distracting me."

Hannah jumped down and fixed her skirt, Santana gulped. "Happily?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you happily married, anybody can be married but not everybody is happily married."

Santana and Brittany had their days when they would fight even months, once Brittany had keyed Santana's car after Santana had got a text message from a girl she had met in a night club.

"Like anybody we have our days. But I do love my wife."

Hannah straddled Santana's lap and nipped at her ear which held a beautiful 2.5 carat diamond earring.

"I didn't say you didn't."

Hannah was a master in seduction, the way she kissed down Santana's body until she was on her knees in front of the woman. She had gotten blow jobs many times before in the past but she never let Brittany do it because Brittany meant something to her. She only let sluts and girls she didn't give two fucks about blow her.

Hannah's lips wrapped around its head like a snake trying to squeeze life out of its victim, her tongue ring drug up and down Santana's shaft making her shiver. The way her dick hit the back of the slick throat made Santana go crazy. She grabbed a handful of black hair and pushed and pulled the girl head up and down coating her dick in hot saliva.

This girl must be related to Rachel Berry because she had no gag reflexives, and it felt so god when she could hit the back of a girls throat and she not choke, she slurped and sucked on the perfectly rounded balls while she jerked Santana's dick.

"Turn around." She told her, she pushed the skirt up around her waist and spread the wet folds. "I don't think that tight pussy of yours can take all this cock." She told her. She knew the girl couldn't take her dick, she only had the head in and she was trying to find something to hold on too.

Santana went only eight inches deep, before she really started pounding her soaking pussy. She let Hannah hear the sloshing of her dick feeling the wet entrance.

One hand placed aggressively on her hip and the other smacking her ass repeatedly. Hannah reached down and started to toy with her own clit making her walls squeeze harder and harder around the cock that was buried deep inside her pussy.

She never expected to find her wife having sex with another woman; she never thought her wife would cheat on her. Rachel was a onetime thing, and they weren't married yet. So when she opened Santana's office door and found her having sex with another woman something in her snapped.

"Brittany, brittany, baby I can explain." She said fixing her pants preparing to chase after her wife.

Brittany had dropped the lunch she brought for them in the doorway, and was storming down the halls of the firm heels clicking letting everyone know she was coming and she was pissed. She opened the truck of her Benz and pulled out her old friend Louie.

She had always made fun of that Carrie Underwood song and never thought she have to do something like this.

She walked over to Santana BMW 745i, and raised the bat highest it could go above her head and smashed out her back window, she smashed out every single window on that car. People from the floors below and Santana's floor were in the parking lot watching the blonde destroy their boss's car.

"Brittany what the hell, no. no brittany put that bat down now. Please let's just talk." Brittany threw the bat down and pulled out her car key. She keyed the whole car, Santana and everyone else in the parking lot held their ears as it screeched across the metal.

"Brittany please let's just talk, in my office." Santana said being sure to keep her distance from her wife she could easily pick up that bat and do bodily harm to Santana.

"Ok you want to talk, fine let's talk." She walked closer to Santana. Santana backed away because Brittany now had the bat again. "Listen up everyone." She had everyone's attention now. "My wife here got caught cheating on me with Hannah, her assistant."

Santana was completely embarrassed at her own actions; she just wanted it all to go away.

"So now let's talk Santana, wait I have to do something real quick." She walked over to Hannah's car and completely dismantled it like she had done Santana's car. The girl had sat by crying the entire time this was happening.

"Okay let's talk now." She walked over to Santana and kneed her in the balls, everybody made ouching sound. She threw her wedding ring at Santana. "Next time; you want to fuck someone else don't forget that you were supposed to be having lunch with your wife."

She drove off like nothing had ever happened, because as far as she knew she and Santana were done.

**0**

She crawled into bed with her daughter because it was better than sleeping on the couch and her baby girl always made her happy.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Shane asked sleepily

Brittany kissed her newly dyed hair "Sssshhh, go back to sleep baby." She said getting under the cover with her daughter.

"Are you and mom going to get a divorce?" Brittany was looking into eyes very similar to hers and she couldn't help but fall apart. Shane was her back bone when Santana would hurt her or even when someone else did.

"No baby, just go to sleep okay, just sleep."

Brittany held her daughter all night unable to sleep. What she didn't know was that Santana was in the other room sobbing away also, how she could be such a bad wife and make her wife want to have an affair. She had to change and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you all asked for the affair and I gave it to you how did you all like it? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? All of your opinions are welcomed. Keep reading and reviewing and being great fans.<strong>

**Funny story I was in the store one day and I see this girl reading on fanfic and I asked her what her favorite story was. Here's how it went…**

**Me: Who your favorite author? And story?**

**Her: Well I love anything Brittana, and Faberry. But my favorite author would definitely be NekoLancaster (she said it wrong).**

**Me: Really! What's your favorite story that this person has wrote? (Wink, wink)**

**Her: I haven't red any of her Faberry stories but I love their story Absent Secrets. You should totally check her out.**

**She wrote the info on my hand like I really needed it ha. I felt famous in that moment and it inspired me to create a tw itt ter. So you all can follow me NekoLancaster.**

**And I'll follow back.**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys are awesome. I've got great news so my goddaughter was born March 2nd 2:21 am. Her name is Leighton Lynn; 8 pounds 5 ounces. I named her and she inspired this chapter it's a flashback. This will be the last one until after March 6, which is my birthday. So I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've got my Boy and Now I've got my Girl<strong>

_Santana was awaken by a light coming from down the hall she knew brittany was in the bathroom she sort of had a nightly routine which drove Santana crazy because it meant turning on every single light in her parents' house._

_Looking at the clock she notice brittany had been gone for more than 30 minutes which was strange because she was normally only gone for about ten-fifteen minutes._

_Venturing out of bed and down the hall she found Brittany in the bathroom. "B, what's wrong, you seem sick."_

_Brittany was trying to control her breathing; sounding like she had just ran a mile without resting. "My water, it broke about fifteen minutes ago, I thought I had pissed on myself but once I felt something pressing down on my" she pointed to her private parts "you know so I kind of figured that the baby was coming."_

_Santana was in complete shock. When Rachel went into labor she was very vocal like she had always been, screaming, yelling and occasionally cursing._

_Brittany was just breathing rather hard and clutching the edge of the sink. Santana ran into her parent's room to get her mother, she should know what to do._

_"Mami wake up Brittany's in labor, please help me."_

_All she heard was Brittany, labor, help. She hurried to the bathroom where Brittany was doubled over the sink holding her stomach._

_"How far along are your contractions?" she asked helping Santana stand the blonde upright._

_"Maybe ten or more minutes apart." Another sharp contraction hit Brittany and she screamed, making their ten month old Yellow Lab bark and hurry into the bathroom._

_"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" Santana was trying her hardest to hold Brittany up on her own while her mom called the girl's parents then the hospital._

_Van and Susan met them at the hospital Brittany was ready to push but it wasn't time the doctor had told them they still had sometime._

_"How's she doing?" asked Van. Brittany looked just like her father he had really strong genes, so she figured with her strong genes that their baby would come out looking like a mixture of both of them._

_"She said she wants to push, but that's all she's been saying for the last ten minutes and she still has three centimeters to go."_

_Rachel and Quinn showed up soon after. Chase even came along for the ride sound asleep looking more and more like Santana as he grew, but Santana thought her and Rachel sort of resembled each other._

_Rachel gently placed him into her arms and he whined but the soothing sound of her voice soon put him back to sleep._

_"Okay take him back I have to go check on Brittany, see how she doing." With that she disappeared down the hall again._

_"So babe your almost there and you did all this without any drugs I'm proud of you. Now let's just pray for a smooth entrance into the world for our baby girl."_

_Brittany and Santana prayed together like they did every night. The doctor came in the room and check Brittany._

_"I've got good news and bad news." Their faces dropped fearing the bad news, "Good news; your fully dilated. Bad news; this is going to hurt like hell." She chuckled._

_Once the process had started Brittany was turning into the Incredible Hulk screaming and cursing. The blonde's knuckles were white from holding on to the bed frame so tightly. She yelped when one nurse pushed her knee all the way up to her chin._

_She heard someone say she's got a lot of hair, and that made her want to push harder so she could too see that head of beautiful hair._

_"Wow B, you're doing great." Santana coached holding her hand._

_After fort-five minutes of pushing Santana and Brittany finally met their baby girl. She had a head full of blonde hair and extremely pink skin, and a beautiful set of lungs. Santana walked over to the nurse who was weighing her and drawing blood._

_"Hey there Princess, I'm your mom, and that amazing lady you'll meet later is your mommy she amazing. And guess what she pushed you out with no drugs, and she's got a great rack, oh yeah and you'll be able to meet your big brother soon to he's very handsome his name is Chase." She wanted so badly to grab her out the basket and hold her._

_"Okay baby girl I've got some money riding on you that your bigger than Puck's kid who was born a few weeks ago, Puck's your uncle so don't be offend. Noah was 6 pounds flat so all you have to be is 6 pound 1 ounces."_

_The nurse laughed at her and sat the baby on the scale, she screamed when the cold metal met her bare back for the first time ever. "She's . . . . . six pounds," the scale went up and down between six and seven for a few moments, "Six and a half pounds, four ounces, healthy and strong."_

_Santana tickled her stomach, and kissed the bottom of her tiny feet. She watched them wheel Brittany away into recovery and next went Shane._

_She was met in the delivery room by everyone and told them the news and that everything went great and Brittany was sleeping now and that they all owed her money for winning the bet._

_"What's it a boy or a girl?" asked Susan, she was overjoyed this was her first grandchild and she just couldn't wait to spoil the baby._

_"It was a girl, six and a half pounds, four ounces." Everyone started hugging Santana and congratulating her on her first daughter the same way they did when Chase was born._

_"Okay guys I have to go be with Brittany, I'll let you all know when we can have visitors." She hurried back behind the double doors._

_When Brittany final woke up the first thing she noticed her stomach wasn't big and round anymore, it was in fact flat and mushy._

_"She's fine calm down, baby she's beautiful. She's perfect, we have a little girl she has beautiful blonde hair, I can't tell what color her eyes are yet. . . . She has extremely pink skin, the doctors said that's because she's healthy." She kissed Brittany's head._

_"What did you name her?"_

_"Well we only picked out one name remember for so long we thought she was a boy so we only have a boy name."_

_"Well it's bi-sexual, right?"_

_Santana laughed because she knew exactly what Brittany was trying to say. "Yes babe its unisex."_

_Brittany gave her a playful smile, "So I guess that's what we're naming her than."_

_"Yes Shane Sofia Lopez." Brittany smiled and gave her wife a soft kiss before going back to sleep._

**0**

Santana woke up early this morning she needed to clear her head and she also had to pick up her son. She drove to the Starbucks way on the other side of town before she ended up at Rachel and Quinn's.

Rachel came to the door not expecting to see Santana for a few more hours. "Chase is still sleep."

Santana took off her sunglasses, "I'm not here to pick up Chase well I am but not just yet. I-I. . . . Want to talk to you Rachel."

Rachel pushed open the screen door and followed behind Santana into the kitchen. She offered her coffee but Santana had already drunk two cups.

"Rachel listen I thought about what you said last time and your right I never did apologize to you for getting you pregnant. And I would like to say…..I'm sorry. For a long time I wondered why is she so mad we have a great son because of it then I realized that being a mother was never your dream and that it was the last thing on your to do list."

"Santana I love being a mom I always have and I would never have gotten an abortion I only said that because I was angry and my life was going to change so much and you were Quinn's bestfriend and everything about what happened was so wrong."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. "You didn't ruin my life you made it better and so what if I missed my chance to sing on broad way I like to think of it as gods way of telling me being a mom came with a bigger reward."

"There's only been three times when I had extremely great sex like mind blowing amazing like so good I thought my sperm count dropped."

"Santana where are you going with this?" she had to ask because she would have kept going on and on about her sperm count then her left nut.

"All those times was when I created a child, there my greatest creations." She gave Rachel a small smile.

Chase came downstairs not expecting to see his mom at this kitchen table. He gave her a hug and a kiss for Rachel.

"You ready to go; your sister wants to go to the batting cages today."

He ran upstairs to get his things ready and about an hour or so later he came down ready to go.

The car ride was slightly awkward they hadn't talked much since he had been home and Chase really missed talking to his mom like really missed her.

"So is Brittany having a boy or a girl?"

"Well we don't know yet were waiting till her due to find out we want it to be a surprise. . . . . . Chase I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay besides I needed it to knock some sense into me."

She ruffled his hair.

**0**

"Okay baby show 'em what you got!" Brittany cheered on her daughter and she wacked the ball making it bounce off the wall.

Shane hit a few more balls then it was Chase's turn he wasn't good at hitting things so he flinched out the way every time the ball shot from the cannon.

"Dude you'll never hit it if you flinch, trust me I know." Shane joked around.

Santana had returned with drinks in her hand and gave them to the blondes. Brittany was up next and wacked every single ball that came her way everyone around her looked frightened by the way she was swinging the bat.

"I'm guessing those balls are yours mom." Shane teased making Santana cringe.

**0**

The two children were upstairs playing or doing whatever teenagers do, while Brittany cooked and Santana was on a business call.

"Do you want red sauce or white?" she asked her wife holding the two jar in front of her. Santana pointed to the white.

The two came tumbling down the steps laughing trying to be the first one to the table they both knew Brittany hated that so they quickly got quite. She only hated it because last time Shane ended up with four stiches in her chin after falling.

They always sat at the table and ate dinner it was just something they always did even when Chase was at his own home.

"So anything good going on in your lives lately?" Santana asked her children

She slightly cringed at the way the two scoffed their food down and spoke with their mouths full of chewed pasta. Shane was trying to tell her about the softball classic she was playing in with food flying everywhere. Chase was telling her about his new number for Glee club almost choking to death while explaining.

Brittany face matched her wife's she never knew the two acted so much like Santana. "Those are definitely your children look at them." She said that the moment Chase had slapped his sister across the face with a wet noodle from his mouth.

"Guys that is gross chew your food all the way. I'm gonna throw up, you guys are horrible." She told them trying not to think about the chunks of food her daughter had just flicked on her son.

"You did things like that when we were kids." Brittany said.

"Yeah and my dad would back hand me too, let's just hope this next baby isn't like these two." Santana laughed and it even made Brittany laugh that was the first time in about two weeks Brittany had laughed at something Santana said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Santana had been sleeping on the couch for the last two weeks and she almost forgot what her bed felt like.

"I've been waiting for you to come join me." Brittany was giving her sexy eyes and she wanted so badly to take her upstairs right now.

"So am I forgiven yet?"

Santana had the same pout her children had and they all looked so adorable when they made the face and she couldn't refuse her wife forgiveness.

"Your forgiven." The smacking of lips stopped the others from what they were doing.

"You guys are going to do it tonight?" asked Shane.

"How do you think you got here?" She joked kissing the brunettes hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys there's only two more chapters left until this story is put to bed and the drama of the Lopez family is settled. I hope you all enjoyed don't forget to review. Any questions feel free to ask.<strong>

**Another chpt down :)**

**Happy Friday!**

**Review**

**Neko**


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys this chapter jumps a head maybe three or four weeks; brittany is starting to show, Chase and Santana are slowly coming around, Quinn and Rachel are a huge part of this chapter, and Shane and Amy let everyone know about them.**

* * *

><p>Wham! Spring Breakdown<p>

Shane woke up early Friday morning it was the start of their Spring break which meant she could stay out longer than usual with no school in the mornings. She quickly took a shower and neatly put her hair in a ponytail.

Brittany and Santana were making out on the couch when she came down, she was happy her parents were speaking again and she liked her mom's belly she thought it was cute and couldn't wait to be a big sister.

"Mom, Momma I'm going to Amy's house and I might not be back till late." She said sitting at the front door putting on her sneakers.

"Shane Sofia Lopez when were you going to ask us if you could go out and what the hell is Amy doing up at 8:45 A.M?" Shane's cheeks turned a deep red and she couldn't stop smiling, "Oh so you're going over to have sex that's why you took a shower, see Santana I told you they were going to find ways to do "it"."

Santana rolled her eyes and then whispered something in Brittany's ear making her face contort into a smile then she had a matching blush on her.

"Okay Shane you can go, be home by ten no later than 10:30, and no hickeys. I mean it."

Shane was so excited she normally had to be in the house on Fridays by nine but they had given her a whole hour and a half extra.

"10:30 though San, that's kinda late don't, you think?"

Before anyone could react Shane had butted in. "Mom I swear I'll be in the house at 10:15 please?" she was begging now.

"Okay, okay, go before I change my mind." Shane was jumping up and down clapping and kissing them, "Have fun buggy, be safe we love you." She said that louder because the teenager was half way out the door.

"Mrs. Pierce-Lopez would you still like to play a game of catch-a-girl-freak-a-girl?" Santana asked with a smug look on her face.

The blonde smiled and grabbed Santana's junk. "Only if we play butt naked."

Santana hopped off the couch scaring Brittany, she started taking off her clothes. Before Brittany knew it Santana was standing in front of her holding her dick in her hand. Brittany had a seductive look on her face while her wife was grinning ear to ear.

"Tag your it!" and Brittany took off running and Santana followed after her.

**0**

"Yes Quinn right there please, don't stop fuck I'm cumming."

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's head and practically humped her face. Quinn was so thankful that Brittany could eat ice cream and make it look innocent and so sexy at the same time. Not only did she learn something that day but all the boys in Glee club did too, even Kurt.

Quinn whipped her face and kissed Rachel softly once she had finally stopped shaking and moaning. Rachel loved the way Quinn looked everything about her made the brunette shake she couldn't be happier.

"Rachel next time can you not wrap your legs around my head so tight."

Rachel was blushing sometimes Quinn would tongue fuck her so good grabbing the sheets, headboard, her hair, Quinn's hair, and even biting a pillow didn't work.

She just nodded and Quinn pushed some hair off her forehead. "Do you want breakfast?"

It was hard for Rachel to think about food when Quinn was licking, sucking, and nipping at her neck how was she supposed to focus when Quinn was seducing her.

"Let's go out for breakfast, maybe invite S, and B. I know she's hungry, maybe we can go to some fancy place or even IHOP either way I just want something with whipped cream on it."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's cuteness and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Santana?"

"Yes Rachel how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you and Brittany maybe wanted to have breakfast with us."

Brittany heard breakfast and rolled on her back so she could see a little better.

"Yeah give us a few minutes we just had really amazing sex and I'm a little stiff."

Rachel laughed and slapped Quinn's perfectly round and tanned butt. "Okay so we'll meet you guys at IHop because Quinn wants pancakes."

After a few more seconds on the phone they had hung up Quinn was done in the shower and trying to find something to wear of the morning.

**0**

"Dude I'm having a party tonight there's going to be a candy bowl with all your favorites." Came through the other end of the phone

Chase paced back and forth he really wanted to go to this party and he really didn't want to let his friends down.

"I think I'm going to pass on this one I'm not really in the mood and I've got football in the morning so I'm not coming. Sorry dude."

Chase had been trying to get this life back on track he had been clean for a few months now and he enjoyed going to his meetings.

Quinn was standing in the door way through the whole conversation between the boys and she was really proud of her stepson he had come a long way in these months.

"You know I'm proud of you right?"

He shook his head and smiled at her, for a long time in his life he thought Quinn was his mother and not Santana that's only because Santana had went to London for two years and rarely could contact Rachel because she had hated her.

"I'm glad you said "no" you're very strong willed when you want to be and that's great. So do you have plans for the day?"

"No. and I thought nana Judy was babysitting Sam. . . . I'll babysit if I can stay out longer."

Quinn shot him a sharp look, "Eleven." He gave her the famous pout, "Okay 11:30 but you have to babysit Saturday night too."

"Can Ariel come over?"

"You'll have to talk to your mother about that one."

"Come on Mom please ill wash your car and walk the dog." He was begging on hands and knees

"Chase walking the dog is your job anyways." She laughed

"Okay fine just talk to Ma and butter her up that's all I ask." They shook on it and Quinn went to wake up Samantha also known as the Rapunzel.

Rachel refused to let Quinn cut the girl beautiful long hair that went all the way down her back. When your five years old your hair shouldn't be like that Quinn always said, Rachel once wanted to press charges on a boy who cute one of her ponytails when she was in daycare.

**0**

Shane and Amy were walking along the beach when they spotted a group of her friends from school. Amy was H.B.I.C and everything she said went her and Shane continued to walk hand and hand in the wet sand when the group approached them.

"Whoa Amy what you doing with dork wad over here?" asked a tall boy with very bad acne

"You all know Shane Lopez right? Well she's my girlfriend."

They all gasped they couldn't believe it and neither could Shane. One; her friends didn't know she was gay. Two; she was dating a freshman. Three; she had just called Shane her girlfriend in front of everyone.

"Your, your girlfriend, as in you're a lesbian, girlfriend?" asked a bleached blonde

Amy shook her head and held Shane's hand tighter. Shane had a huge smile on her face she couldn't believe Amy had called her; her girlfriend it felt amazing and all of a sudden she had butterflies.

"Yes as in lesbian, fag, homo, gay, dyke, carpet muncher. Did I miss anything because if I did please tell me so I can Google some and keep going because I can if you guys didn't get it the first time." Amy was standing in her co-captain Morgan's face with a 'bitch I dare you look'

"Wait till coach finds out your ass will be off the team faster than you can say carpet muncher." Morgan said.

Shane stepped in between the two she really didn't want their rather amazing morning to be ruined by a fight and she didn't want Amy's face to be harmed.

"Try me and I'll fucking end you. Don't forget I know more than you think I do." She said glancing over at one of the boys. Amy knew the dirt on everyone in that school her mom was a doctor.

"Your nothing but I dyke, your filth just like your whore mother." She said

"Yes I'm a dyke and a damn good one. It's not my fault I can eat pussy better than every boy you've fucked. If your still unsatisfied you're gonna have to find someone else because I'm taken now."

And with that Amy grabbed Shane's hand and walked away. Morgan was in complete disbelief and everyone around was looking back and forth between Amy and Morgan.

The two love birds were sitting in an ice cream polar sharing a sundae. Shane just kept smiling at the girl because she called her, her girlfriend it was what she had been waiting for.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that it creeping me out a little bit you know."

Shane smiled and stuck her spoon in the scoop of strawberry ice cream. "You called me your girlfriend in front of people. You actually stuck up for me I wish you wouldn't have said dyke but you made me proud. I'm so glad I'm your girlfriend. Wow I'm Amy Henderson's girlfriend aren't I one lucky lesbo."

Amy just smiled at her. "You're silly. I was just wondering what you are going to do when I leave for college."

Shane's smile soon faded this was the only thing she hated about dating a girl so much older than her.

"I don't know, why do you want to go all the way to UCLA you can study medicine right here in New York. You'd still be pretty far but I could take the train and come see you and you could visit for holidays." Amy huffed she was going to UCLA to become a doctor and east coast school didn't have the same quality like west coast schools did when it came to medicine. "Can we just talk about something different than you leaving for college?"

**0**

Santana and Brittany walked through the doors and saw Rachel and Quinn in a booth by the window. Santana sat on the side with Quinn and Brittany sat opposite.

"Quinn what's wrong why do you keep making that face?"

Quinn shrugged and continued to look at the menu. "Okay Santana you fucking stink?"

Santana burst into laughter as did the other women and Quinn was completely disgusted by her friend.

"Have you ever heard of showering after sex dude you smell like you've just been loathing in it? That's, oh my god, your, I can't believe you. Rachel switch side with me? No as a matter of fact brittany you can sit next to your wife."

Santana was holding her stomach laughing away as was Brittany and Rachel was crying. Quinn didn't find anything funny.

"Come on Quinn you act like you've never smelled like sex before." Santana joked

Quinn threw a sugar packet at her and rolled her eyes.

"San baby why didn't you shower afterwards? It's hot outside and you smell like sex and a lot of other things and it's not good."

Santana just smiled at Quinn and waited to order her food.

**0**

"So Sammy bear what do you want to do today?" Chase asked his sister.

Sammy had to think long and hard about this because she wasn't sure if she wanted to play tea party, dress-up or just sit and watch TV.

"How about we just watch something on the TV?" she suggested.

Chase flipped through the channels until they came across something interesting, Chase loved his little sister but she really didn't want to play with him much or even be around him. She told him when he was in the hospital she prayed for him like he taught her.

"Chase is you going to get sick again and sleep for long like last time?" she completely caught him off guard with her question.

"Uh, no. I'm getting better and I don't want to get sick again so I go to my personal doctor and he helps me." Chase knew Sammy didn't understand what had happened to him and he didn't want to tell her because his parents would freak out.

"Chase is Ariel your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Well you kissed her before and momma said you only kiss a person that's your girlfriend or wife or husband or boyfriend."

"Sammy watch TV, and no I never kissed Ariel. No more question or I'm going to make you watch a zombie movie."

He knew that would shut her up and it did.

**0**

While the women shopped Quinn and Santana looked at video games, sneakers, running gear and mountain bikes things they normally did when Brittany and Rachel went off to shop.

"So Q, do you think you and Rachel will have more kids soon?"

"No. I think two is enough. Besides Rachel doesn't want more and neither do I you have no idea what it's like giving birth. Just imagine pissing out a grape."

Santana winced and grabbed her crotch. She had a kidney stone in tenth grade and that was hard enough to piss out. Even though it was way smaller than a grape it hurt like hell.

"I'll pass on that one I don't want to imagine anything like that. Quinn I'm sorry about what happened between me and Rachel it was totally unfair to you and Brittany but I can't apologize for having my son he means everything to me."

"Santana stop please just stop. I was mad at you and Rachel for a very long time but once Chase started to get older I realized something good came out of that night. I wish sometimes it wouldn't have happened but in a way I'm glad it happened. And yeah it was totally unfair to me and Brittany but Chase is a good kid. So I thank that night for him."

Santana and Quinn had got into a few fist fights during Rachel and Brittany's pregnancies. For many reasons but the real reason was because Santana and Rachel had sex, Quinn felt betrayed by her girlfriend and bestfriend.

"I just want to do right by this baby, Brittany, Shane and Chase. I don't want to be like my father my whole life you know."

"Well you may have hit Chase, kicked Shane out the house, cheated on Brittany, had a baby by some else, had an affair, but you never did drugs. So I guess that's what makes you not like him."

Santana had set from this day forward she was going to change. She brought a dozen on yellow roses for Brittany from the produce junction on a main street for starters.

**0**

Every day was stressful for Shane and Amy because they knew school would be over soon and that meant summer would come and go and the new academic school year would start which meant Shane would be in the tenth grade and Amy would be in California for college.

Their day had been going great until they had to talk about her leaving for college she had even forgot about how happy she was for being called Amy's girlfriend.

"Do you want to go back to my place or do you want to do more stuff?"

Shane really just wanted to cuddle and hold Amy for some time because with that girl you never knew when things would change. She was like a box of chocolates you never knew what you'd get.

"I guess we can go back to yours if you want it's totally up to you."

They drove back to Amy's in complete silence they didn't even listen to the radio when the sound track to their relationship played they didn't even sing normally they couldn't wait to harmonize they lyrics to Teenage Dream.

Amy undressed and was surprised when Shane didn't make any jokes or try to make a pass at her. It was only one in the afternoon and they still had a whole day ahead of them. They cuddle until they fell asleep.

Ms. Henderson arrived shortly after six when she found the two of them in Amy's room in her bed sleeping soundly. She wasn't fazed by what she saw but she was just stunned that she had saw Shane Lopez and not someone else, someone older, someone who her daughter didn't bully every day.

Amy woke up right after she heard her door shut. "Shane wake up I think my mom is home."

She shook her a few times before she popped up and tried to dress herself. She would have gone out the window sooner but she couldn't find her shoe once she found it, it was already too late Ms. Henderson had walked in.

"Girls I need to have a word with you two."

Busted! They both thought they had been doing great with not getting caught lately how she could forget to lock her door.

The two sat on the couch across from Ms. Henderson. Amy wasn't sure about what her mom was going to do the look on her face wasn't completely hurt, she looked shock, as if she couldn't believe her daughter was gay or even believe that she was sleeping with a child.

"So…..when were you girls going to tell me you were in a relationship? If that's what it is because last time I checked you were bullying this girl."

Amy and Shane kept looking at each other back and forth, then to the ground, then Ms. Henderson.

"Well uh, we uh kinda are dating. We have been for quite some time. Mom please don't be mad."

The two were holding tightly onto each other's hands. She could see that her daughter really loved this girl and it was enough for her.

"Does Shane make you happy," Amy was beginning to speak but was quickly cut off, "let me finish. I know you're probably going to say "yes". So if Shane is all you need to be happy than I'm okay with that as long as your happy than I'm okay."

Shane squeezed her hand lightly, and she returned the gesture. It felt right it felt good, it felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and they both loved this thing they were feeling because they could feel it together.

"I only ask a few things of the two of you, no sex while other people are here, no physical fighting, and leave the door open at all times. I don't know if your family approves of this relationship or even if they know about it but as long as you make my baby girl happy than who am I to stop it."

Amy hugged her mom tighter than she had ever before. She smiled into her daughter's hair and everything was great.

"So do you two have plans for tonight?"

"Uhm yeah were going to a party for a bit then maybe catch a movie." Shane stated.

"Well I'll be letting you two get ready to do whatever it is you two do when I'm alone."

Amy bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing; Shane just looked horrified Ms. Henderson face changed because she knew exactly why her daughter and her girlfriend did when she wasn't around.

"Mom where definitely not going to do that while you're in the house so uhm yeah, were going to get dressed."

Shane was still blushing and Amy was laughing hysterically.

**0**

Quinn and Rachel decided they'd stay out the whole day and enjoy their time together. They were looking in a jewelry store when Quinn decided it'd be a good time to bring up the kids story.

"Rachel do you ever think we'll have more kids again."

Rachel was preoccupied by a pair of diamond earrings that she didn't even hear Quinn.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said do you think we'll ever have kids again?"

"Quinn why all of a sudden are you talking about kids, I thought we agreed that two was enough? Besides Samantha is almost five. She's still a baby. And no one in their right mind would wait five years to have another baby. Only a crazy person would want to go through wakening up every three hours, potty training and all that junk again."

"Wow Rach that's really selfish. Do you want those earrings?"

"That's not selfish it's honest. And yes I want the earrings."

"Well I'm glad you like them, and this is me being honest buy them yourself."

Quinn stormed out the jewelry store, Rachel stood there holding the earrings in her hand looking like she was about to scream because Quinn was the one that decided first that two kids were enough not her. She sat the earrings down and went after her wife.

**0**

Brittany was eating a stick of butter and oranges when Santana came from the shower she looked completely grossed out at the way her wife took huge chunks out the butter and then bit the orange. She watched her indulge herself for a few minutes she finally had enough when he started eating the orange peel.

"Alright babe that's enough how bout I make you some real food like a meat lovers omelet, and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, and toast."

"Or how about you go to the store and buy me a carton of Butter Pecan ice cream and a jar of pickles because that's what I really want."

Santana huffed and grabbed her car keys and went to buy her wife whatever her heart desired or more like the baby desired.

**0**

Amy slithered into her bedroom in nothing but a towel while Shane was playing the video game.

"So my mom is sleeping do you maybe wanna fool around?" Amy asked sitting in Shane's lap skin still wet.

Shane didn't need to be told twice she flipped them over and pulled the towel away revealing the beautiful naked body it had been hiding. "You sure your mom's sleeping?" she questioned.

She ripped off Shane's shirt not being able to wait so needy to feel the other girl's skin against hers. Kissing all the way down to her bellybutton then letting her tongue play with the blue piercing that dangled from it.

Shane hadn't been with any other girl before she knew she did a hell of a job when it came down to tongue fucking the shit out of Amy. Now between the older girls legs kissing and using her hands to gently rub her thighs she attached her mouth to Amy's pulsing clit.

"Holy fuck that feels so good. How do you make me feel so good, damn you make me fu-ck." Amy was always vocal when Shane went down on her so she knew she was going to have to soon find a way to shut her up.

"Babe…..you've gotta…..uhm….keep it…down." Amy bit down on her pillow which she found wasn't thick enough to keep her screams and moans muffled.

Very satisfied with the sounds coming from her lover Shane decided to add a finger so when Amy's walls clamped down on her finger she added a second one slowly working them in and out she knew Amy wanted and needed more so she was going to give her more. She pressed her thumb down on the girl's clit and rubbed hard circles making her squirm away.

When she shot up off the bed and slapped Shane on the back she knew Amy had come. When her muscles spasm her arms would flail out of control and claw and slapped at her back; Shane would never admit she was into stuff like that but deep down inside she was.

"I love you Shane Sofia Lopez."

"I love you too now I have to shower."

**0**

"There's a party tonight you should meet me and Amy down there, only if you want I know you don't want to spend a perfectly good evening babysitting."

Chase didn't want to spend his whole day inside so he decided he'd join his sister and her girlfriend.

"Whose party is it anyways?"

"Todd Summers-"

"Ariel's brother Todd dude, can you guys pick me up in an hour."

She knew mentioning the last name Summers would get her brother moving he was head over hills in love with Ariel had been ever since they moved to New York.

He heard the horn honk outside about an hour later and he ran down the hall to his parents' bedroom and told them he'd be home later not to worry and don't wait up which he knew was pointless in saying because Rachel always stayed up and waited for him.

When they arrived at the house there were over eight dozen kids there. Todd was very popular around the neighborhood and all the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him.

Shane wasn't a drinker she just liked to dance so when Sorry for Party Rockin came on she was the first person on the dance floor ready for a challenge. Everybody gathered around in a circle while she had a dance off with Todd.

He had a crush on Shane until he found out how old she was then he thought they could be friends and he was happy that she was his friend even if she was banging Amy now he still was the first person to kiss her.

Over the loud music you could hear glass breaking and hands flying in the air. Morgan was on top of Amy. Todd and his football buddies quickly broke it up trying their best to separate the girls.

"You dyke you filthy fucking dyke! Tell everybody how you're banging Shane Lopez a fucking freshman you fucking lezbo."

Amy wasn't ashamed of whom she was or who she was in love with she just knew how cruel people could be, she wanted to come out on her own time table.

Amy tried her best to break free and go after Morgan but the linebacker's grip was nice and tight. Shane had come out the house to check on her girlfriend who just had a few scratches on her neck and a bruise on her cheek. Most of the crowd was stunned that Amy was gay and that she was sleeping with Shane.

Chase knew his sister was hot headed and had a short temper like their mom. He offend compared the two of them to dynamite once you lit it an explosion was soon to happen. He tried his best to get to Shane before she got to Morgan but he knew he was to late when he heard Morgan wail in agony.

After the screamed there was dozens of flashing red lights and the whole crowd started to scatter. Chase was trying his hardest to find his sister and get her somewhere face but a cup had her in a head lock. The tall blonde woman slammed Shane on the hood of the car when Shane tried to take a swing at her.

The cop told Shane she was going to mace her if she didn't stop fighting her, so once she reached for the mace Shane knocked it out her hand.

"Shane dude stop you're going to go to jail." Amy tried to tell her but she could tell that her girlfriend only could see red and she just wanted to break the rest of Morgan's ugly face.

Another loud bang came when the police officer slammed her on the hood of the car again. Then Shane stopped fighting and they finally got the cuffs on her.

**0**

Santana was rubbing Brittany's feet while she ate her pickles, ice cream, and the recently added Cool Ranch Doritos, when the phone rang.

"Hello… Chase what I can't hear you…are those cop sirens in the back…..where's your sister…..hello. Chase hello?"

Brittany had finally stopped eating something Santana thought would never happen.

"What's wrong is Shane okay what happened? Santana did something happen to my baby?" Santana was putting on her jeans and grabbing her coat she wasn't ignoring her wife on purpose but she just couldn't think properly right now. "Santana answer me right now!" Brittany screamed

"I don't know what's going on it was so loud in the background I couldn't tell what Chase was saying then his phone went dead." She grabbed her cellphone, keys and coat. "Babe you stay here call Rachel and Q and I'm going to see if I can find the kids, hopefully Chase calls back."

**0**

When she finally pieced together the story the police finally told her that her daughter was in holding at the juvenile detention center she raced down there. Quinn met her while Rachel stayed back home with Brittany and Sammy.

"Hi I'm Santana Lopez District attorney for the state of New York and the city of Manhattan. My daughter's name is Shane Lopez she was just brought in here from a fight at a party."

The clerk told her Shane was soon to go in front of the judge.

"Shane Sofia Lopez, your charges are two counts of aggravated assault, resisting arrest, and assault to a police officer. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

When Shane was angry she couldn't hear clearly so she was looking for the interpreter the courts always had but when she couldn't find one she just slipped her hearing aid on.

"I don't know what I was thinking and I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

Santana had never been this upset with her daughter before but she wasn't sure what happened and had yet to her Shane's side of the story so she didn't point fingers.

"Ms. Lopez will be released into the custody of her parent who I can see is already present (she looked over at Santana) bail is set at forty-five thousand dollars cash or bound. I'll see you back here in two months on your charges. Next case."

**0**

After everything had been taken care of and Shane was released to her mom they drove home in silence Shane, Chase, Santana and Amy none of the teens dare spoke a word.

When they came through the door Brittany grabbed her daughter and check her out to see if she was okay and she was but her back would definitely be sore come morning.

"Shane say goodnight to everyone and go to your room."

She kissed her momma then Amy; Chase sat down on the couch next to Rachel.

"Chase go to your room also. Amy your mom is on her way."

Chase slowly went to his room, Amy just sat there waiting for her mom to arrive she knew she was in a world of trouble even though she didn't get arrested but she had been fighting and that was something her mother never approved of.

"Amy Maria Henderson? Let's go right now." Her mom said in a stern voice she didn't question her mother she just went to the car and started texting Shane.

Baby I love you but you shouldn't have gotten yourself into trouble for me. –Amy

You're my gf id do anything for you. I love you. –Shane

Amy shut her phone and tried her best to fall asleep before her mom got in the car.

Santana wanted to go into Shane room and give her a good whacking but she knew that wouldn't solve anything so she just stayed downstairs and watched TV.

"I'll drop his things off in the morning." Rachel picked up her daughter who had fallen asleep in Brittany's arms like always. "Santana don't be too hard on them."

Santana wasn't mad at her kids because she hadn't actually figured out what had happened so she decided a goodnights rest would be good for everyone.

So she thought until she heard her wife open up another bag of chip. She honestly loved her family even when she was mad enough to bust the windows out of her own car.

**0**

Shane and Chase came down the steps like normal people this morning and ate their breakfast like normal people instead of savage beast.

"Morning mom." They said when Santana sat at the table.

She didn't say good morning back because she was so angry and tired Brittany went through four bags of chips and was less than quiet and made Santana rub her feet and back.

"Mom, you mad at us?" Chase asked eyeing some cereal on his spoon.

"No."

Both children nearly feel out their seats and Brittany dropped a glass. "What?" the three said in unisons.

"I'm not mad at you guys because I would have done the same thing, if your mom was fighting." She said sipping her coffee that Brittany had just handed her.

"You did do the same thing back in high school remember?"

Shane was waiting for her mom to tell her the story about when she had kicked someone's ass for bothering her mom. She had never seen her mom go all Lima Heights on anyone before but she had been told it was the most amazing and terrifying thing ever.

"As I can see you two want to know the story I give you the gist. Me and your mom were at a party and some stupid boy called her a nasty name so I broke his nose and I got arrested." Both her kids were looking at her with wide eyes, mouths hanging open no one had ever told them their mom had been arrested. "So I understand why you did what you did you were protecting the one you love. I just wish you wouldn't have taken a swing at that cop."

"Wow mom you're like some badass chick I can't believe you went to jail." Chase said voice full of excitement.

"Yeah and when my dad came to get me from jail he kicked my ass and I wasn't allowed to see Britt-Britt for like two months because I was grounded."

The moment was almost priceless until Brittany started crunching on a pickle. "Babe, you're going to be as big as a house by the time your six months if you don't stop eating, and those pickles are giving you bad breathe its completely unattractive."

Brittany finished her pickle and walked away from the table. "Okay guys I have to go check on your mom before I'm sleeping on the couch again."

"You can always sleep in my room with me." Shane yelled and could hear her mom yell "Shut it", making her and her brother laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you guys can tell this is one of my longer chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this, as you all know there is only one more chapter left after this and then a short epilogue. I know it's going to be sad when this story is over.<strong>

**I had a great birthday by the way and I got to spend some time with my goddaughter who I just can't get enough off she's so mushy and I just want to eat her, she laughs at everything she not like most newborns who sleep she actually up all the time. I just can't wait for me and her mom to take her and get her ears pierced.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed so don't forget to review; tell me what you think and would like to see happen in the last chapter.**

**Review**

**Neko**


	12. Chapter 12

On the ride home all Santana could think about was her dad, and the last time she had spoken to him.

Shane and Chase had the opportunity to meet him but this little guy wouldn't, she always got jealous knowing how close Brittany and Van were.

_Sins of the Father_

_It was a hot July day just a few days after Shane's fifth birthday they had thrown her a huge party. Every single kid in her kindergarten class was invited they had a moon bounce, a pony for her princess and even a clown which most of kids ran from._

_Brittany was in the house putting the kids down for a nap which was a hardest part about being a parent. Santana went to sit on the front patio on the porch swing, she brought the newly put together photo album with her; her mom was amazing with arts and crafts._

_She came across her favorite picture of her children it was Christmas after they had turned two. Shane was feeding Chase a piece of toast with jelly on it. She never really understood why she put white onesie on them that day._

_Her all-time favorite was her freshman year in college. She was French kissing Quinn who had a horrified look on her face._

_The most beautiful picture in the whole entire album to her was when Brittany was eight months pregnant and Santana was kissing her stomach and Brittany was smiling happier than ever. In her opinion that was the best picture in the album but if you asked Brittany she'd say that was the worse because she thought she looked like a beached whale._

_Brittany's favorite was when she and Santana got married. Santana didn't like that picture to much she always said Brittany looked like she had regret in her eyes._

_"Santana?" a deep voice asked._

_"Dad, what are you doing here?" she was excited like a little kid, but that voice soon turned cold. "What are you doing here?" she asked ruder this time._

_"Well I know yesterday was Shane's birthday - your mother told me. I wanted to come and say happy birthday to her but I was too afraid you'd kick me out like last time. So I just sat across the street and watched her play…"_

_He didn't look like the last time she had saw him his hair was cut, his teeth didn't look as bad, he had a car now and he was wearing more suitable clothes._

_"It was my kid's birthday I wouldn't have kicked you out. I know you've seen her dozens of times before when she's at mom's house." As if she had been timing them Shane came running out the house and into her grandpa's arms._

_"Grandpa, I missed you." She yelled as he threw her into the air and spun her around placing her on his hip._

_"I missed you to beautiful." He said giving her a big kiss on the cheek._

_"How come you no come to my birthday?" she asked playing with his mustache._

_"El abuelo es tan triste, alguna vez me perdone?" [Grandpa is so sorry will you ever forgive me] he asked making his bottom lip poke out._

_Shane made a thinking face causing Juan to gasp, and Brittany who had been standing in the door burst into laughter._

_"Okay papi, I forgive you but yesterday I was a princess and I was so pretty and there was a clown but I was scared so I runned away from him." Shane had a heart of gold like Brittany and never saw bad in people even the kids who made fun of her in school._

_"Listen beautiful I brought you a present." He sat her next to Santana. "This is for you." Her eyes brightened as her placed the beautiful gold necklace around her neck. Santana was hoping nobody noticed her reach for hers but Brittany saw her._

_"Look momma look at what grandpa brought me. It's just like yours." Santana shook her head because she couldn't find her voice and she knew she would cry if she even tried to speak. "Thank you grandpa I'm never gonna take it off ever." He picked her up and gave her another big kiss._

_"Come on baby let's go inside and check on your brother while your mommy and grandpa talk okay?" Shane kissed her grandpa again then ran into the house Brittany following behind._

_"I didn't know she spoke Spanish?" Santana said_

_"Well when there with your mother she teaches them. For her to have a hearing problem she sure does have a beautiful vocabulary." Santana shook her head and her dad took a seat next to her._

_They were flipping through the book when they came across another wedding photo; she tried to turn the page fast but he stopped her. "You looked very beautiful as did Brittany - I wanted to be there so bad I wanted to see you give yourself to someone but I was too afraid you'd tell me to leave." This was the first time she had ever seen her father cry. She felt bad she probably would have told him to leave if he would have showed up. "Can I have this one?"_

_It was a picture of Shane, Chase and Santana on Easter Sunday. Chase looked more like Santana than Shane did only because he had dark skin and brown hair unlike his sister who was a blue eyed blonde._

_She pulled the picture from the book and handed it to him. He opened his wallet and handed Santana a picture of her, Maria and Juan when Santana was only months old on her first Easter._

_"Daddy the last time I seen you was nearly three years ago why come back now?" she hadn't called her father 'daddy' in about ten years. So it shocked him when she said it. He held it together and didn't cry._

_"Because baby there isn't much left in this world for me you know?" she shook her head even though she didn't know what he meant by that. "No one in this world loves an ex-junkie. Your sister talks to me. After I left your house that day I – I checked myself into rehab and I got clean. I've - I've been clean ever since."_

_Santana rubbed his head it was soft again like she remembered. "All I've got left in this world are my grandchildren and one day they'll know who I really was and they'll soon hate me."_

_"Dad I'm – I'm sorry; I shouldn't have shunned you like that from their lives, and mine. Please forgive me?" she said. Juan was never mad at his daughter for what she had done after all he was the one that ruined their relationship and family._

_"I've gotta go okay ….."_

_"Papi wait! Wait - here's my number you can call me whenever you want. I love you daddy."_

_"I love you too baby."_

_"Always?" she asked feeling like that little girl who use to see her daddy off to work every evening after diner._

_"And forever, baby." He smiled tears rolling down his face that held a proud smile._

_Little did Santana know that would be the last time she ever talked to her father? Three days later he was found dead in his bathroom with a belt wrapped around his arm, a needle sticking out and a letter addressed to Santana on the table._

**_Dear Santana,_**

**_I'm sorry about everything that's ever happened between us. I just want you to know I love you more than anything you are my greatest accomplishment. I feel bad for never being able to say I'm proud of you but I am you've got a beautiful wife, and two beautiful children. Santana I love you and don't be sad because I forgive you._**

**_Daddy_**

"Okay, baby this is your new home." Santana gripped the handle on the car seat tightly as she walked through the front door holding their newborn.

Santana's mom and Brittany's parents were there, along with all their friends and their families.

Shane was out back with Amy; snuggled in a lawn chair near the pool. Chase was shooting hoops with Puck and Finn.

"Oh, gimme, gimme." Rachel fawned over him.

She met the three at the front door.

Van, Suzanne and Maria stopped their conversation so the could get to the baby.

Van would see the baby second first he had to give his baby girl a hug, and congratulated her. The same way he did when Shane was born.

"Come here baby girl." his voice roared with happiness. Brittany smiled and walked over to her dad. "I'm so proud of you, you did great princess." he kissed her cheek.

His facial hair made her giggle, when it brushed against her face.

"Thanks, dad. I'm just so tired, months and months of waiting, and hours and hours of pushing and he's finally here." her dad hugged and kissed her again.

Shane and Amy came walking in hand and hand, they patiently waited their turn to hold the baby.

"I can't wait till we have a baby, of our own." Amy chirped.

Shane swallowed hardly.

**0**

"So Brittany, sixteen hours of labor, and two epidurals. And pitocin your a champ." Quinn commented handing her back the baby boy.

He started to fuss when he heard Van's deep voice call out his name.

"Hey babe you okay?" Santana whispered into her wife's ear.

"I'm fine, I'm just so tired. I think I'm gonna go and lay down." Santana gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, well if you need anything I'll make Rachel do it." they shared a small laugh and she helped Brittany to the stairs.

Small cries could be heard coming from the living room. Puck was holding the baby in the air making faces at him, which he obviously didn't like.

"Okay. Puckerman give me my kid." he handed him over and Santana cradled his small body.

She studied his face, it was small and round a lot like hers, he had ears like Brittany, his jet black hair covered his whole head, his eyes were a beautiful hazel color and Santana fell in love with him over and over again.

"Santana, bro, you've got it all." Puck patted her on the shoulder. "You've got an amazing, family, amazing house. You proved everybody wrong, when we all thought you were gonna do porn."

She was a bit taken aback.

"Well in high school when you guys made that sex tape - well you have a really huge wang - what I'm trying to say is I'm happy your not in porn." this had become really awkward.

She thanked him. Rachel came outside with a beer in her hand.

"Berry since when do you drink?" Puck asked

"Well I have a kid by Santana, my wife is her best friend, my son was using drugs, my five year old is a complete cry baby, and I'm a school teacher. Sooooooo...somewhere between getting pregnant and being a teacher."

All of that could make anybody drink, including Rachel.

"Puck, can me and Santana talk to each other in private for a few, please?"

He left with no problems.

"Santana I know things between us have been tough lately, and I know I haven't been the easiest to parent with - I'm sorry I called you a bad mom, and said you ruined my life." Rachel never apologized to her before so she wasn't sure how to take this yet. "Truth is - I wouldn't have lasted on broadway. Not because I don't have the talent - because we all know I have talent, anyone with ears can hear it. I'm just glad you helped me create a wonderful son."

"Thanks Rach, that means a lot to me."

**0**

Brittany only been asleep for a few hours maybe two or so. When she came down more people were in her home.

Kurt was holding her son, while Santana fixed him a bottle.

"Look there goes your momma," he was so excited to see Brittany but more excited because she could take the fussing baby away.

Outside; Shane was siting in Amy's lap, playing with the hem of her sun dress.

"You know, if we try really - really hard we can make a baby of our own." Amy whispered

Shane had to think about this a bit, there was no way she and Amy could make a baby.

But still she played along. "Well - I'm not sure I know how to make a baby yet."

Amy chuckled "I thought you were going to say you had a low sperm count." they both cracked up.

Once their laughter stopped Amy eased her hand into the denim shorts. She settled her head between her girlfriends neck and shoulders. She slightly bit down making Amy moan.

"You wanna go to your room?" Amy asked

The two somehow, someway managed to sneak past a room full of adults.

Amy pushed Shane's smaller framed body onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

They normal did some role play, or the got each other extremely worked up. Not tonight though, Amy was like a beast, she removed the girls t-shirt, so she could attack those beautiful breast.

"Oh - shit babe, slow - down." Shane was practically trying to get away from Amy now.

"Babe - I leave for college in sixty-two days we need to have as much sex as humanly possible."

That was a good enough reason for Shane.

Almost an hour later, Shane was helping Amy with her dress, so they could return back downstairs.

"I love you." Shane said with a surprise peck to Amy's mouth.

"Brittany, why don't you give me Oliver so you can go mingle with your friends, and your wife."

She handed her son over to her mother and headed for her wife and friends.

Santana spotted Brittany coming towards them first.

"Hey, mommy..." Quinn joked kissing her friends cheek. "Do you need anything?" she just shook her head no.

Santana pulled her wife into her arms, and held her tight enough. She knew exactly what Brittany needed; to be held.

"I love you baby." Santana whispered into her ear.

She kept placing small kisses all over Brittany's neck and face. Making everybody gag at them.

"That's how you got pregnant in the first place." Finn joked.

Brittany did that amazingly cute smile thing she does, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"So Oliver Antonio, what's the story behind it?"

"Well Rachel, Chase's middle name is Berry. Shane's is Sofia, so why not add to the fucked up vicious cycle of names. So Oliver Antonio was perfect."

Brittany elbowed her side. "No, he looks like and Oliver."

"Anymore after him? Or is three enough?" asked Blaine

"Oh no! I'm getting fixed, I'm going to have sex with my beautiful wife, one last time after she heals - then I'm going to get fixed. Three is enough for me."

"Cheers, to that." Puck said

**0**

Chase and Ariel had been walking around the neighborhood all evening long just to be alone. They like having time to themselves, it was nice.

"How did your moms manage to have you? I still never heard the full story."

His shaggy hair blew back and forth, and he huffed.

"Well they got drunk, and my mom got her pregnant. My ma didn't want to keep me, but my stepmom convinced her too. And both of my step-moms were okay with it. After sometime though." she nodded, now she understood.

"Tell me about your mom."

She did a sad chuckle. "Well she was tall, like my dad, Todd looks more like her than I do. She was a ballerina, performed in a bunch of musicals. She always chewed Big Red gum. In fact that's why people say I was born with red hair. I know she hated the name Ariel." she laughed, this moment seemed bitter sweet.

"She would always call me, Anastasia, like the Russian princess. So that's why my name is Ariel Anastasia. Then she died." she gripped Chase's arm a little tighter when they walked.

"I just liked to go, into her dressing rooms when she was on stage and I would draw faces on her mirror with her lipstick. One day I thought she was going to be angry - she wasn't she drew some faces with me."

He smiled at her. "I wish I could have met your mom. She sounds like a cool lady."

"Well I was eight when she got killed, so I didn't have that many memories with her."

"Well I'm sure she watches you everyday. I know she's extremely proud of you, you have talent, your beautiful and you have a very handsome boyfriend." he kissed the top of her head.

"It was a drunk driver, he slammed right into her. Todd told me she died in the hospital. It just all seems so fake because - right before she left, she said "don't say goodbye. Because goodbye is forever."

"We can talk about something different if you want?"

"We don't have to talk about anything." she said wrapping her arms around his waste.

**0**

"Bye mom, I'll see you in the morning. I love you too." Santana hugged her mom one last time tonight.

Santana shut the door, and huffed. Brittany was sitting in the rocking chair with Oliver latched onto her nipple.

Shane and Amy were laying on the couch watching tv. Shane was watching tv, Amy was staring at Brittany breast feed. "Stop staring at my moms tits."

She slowly turned her eyes to her girlfriend who was indulged into the tv. "Do you want kids?"

Shane tried to pretend like she didn't hear what she said, but Amy knew she heard her.

"Babe, do you not want kids?"

She huffed and walked into the kitchen. Amy followed behind her.

"Amy, I want kids. I want to have a dozen kids with you." she was serious but she wasn't at the same time.

"So how come you've been on edge all day when I mention our future?"

"Amy I hate thinking about our future." she brushed past her girlfriend and into the living room.

Amy was standing in tears, she wasn't sure what Shane meant by that but she was hurt. Did she not want a future with her? Did she not love her anymore?

Brittany and Santana both had seen what just happened in their kitchen, Brittany silently told her wife to check if Amy was okay.

"Hey Amy sweetheart do you wanna talk about it?" Amy shook her head and bolted for the stairs.

Shane twisted the top back onto her juice, huffed an headed for the steps before her parents could say anything.

Amy was sitting on her bed crying, like full on tears. "Amy what's wrong?"

"I asked you, if you ever wanted kids and you made a joke out of it - every time I bring up our future you ignore me or say something sarcastic. Do you not want a future with me, because if you don't we can end things now."

Shane didn't have to think about this, she knew exactly what she wanted "Of course I want a future with you. I just don't want to plan for the future just yet - you leave for school in sixty-one days. I cherish every moment with you because - because I might loose you when you go off to California. So thinking about ten years from now is terrifying, and thinking about three months from now is a nightmare." this was the first time she got to admit why she didn't want Amy to leave.

Amy whipped her face, and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "We don't have to plan for the future, let's just live in the moment.

Oliver was fast asleep in his bassinet, without a care in the cruel world. Santana had lit some candles in the bathroom so and her wife could take a bubble bath together.

Santana was rubbing soapy circles on her wife's shoulder, singing softly to the music.

"I love Wham!, their amazing." Brittany lolled

Yeah they are pretty great.

In Shane's bedroom her and Amy had been listening to the same station her parent were listening too.

Her and Amy danced to the music, not casual but not slutty. "I will always love you - until thee end of time." Shane sang "Did I sound like George Michaels?" Amy shook her head no and gave her girlfriend a small kiss.

"Shane it's getting late I should go home - I'll see you tomorrow." she grabbed her bags, shoes, and tooth brush.

"Wait - stay again, I want us to stay up and talk - about us - and our future. I want you to stay." Amy was smiling with her whole heart she was more than happy to stay.

**0**

"Chase I had fun with you. Your such a good boyfriend. You'll be a great man one day."

He kissed her tenderly, he didn't mean to linger but he had to have more, her placed his hands on the small of her back.

They were interrupted when they heard a deep throat clearing.

"Good night Ariel, I'll see you tomorrow." he kisses her cheek.

He walked down the street to the bus station, he had a wonderful night even though he didn't get to spend much time with his little brother, Ariel was fun enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry I had to come up with a way to end this story. No this isn't the the last chapter but the last chapter is soon to come.<strong>

**I've been working on other stories too, like When Love comes Knocking; it's been a success, check it out.**

**I'm also trying to finish up Rumor Has It. My faberry story.**

**Please don't hate me for naming him Oliver, I honestly love that name for some reason, it seems so pure. Like a real man, or something, or a perfect gentleman from the 60's.**

**My goddaughter is getting so big, and more and mire beautiful by the day, I just want to eat her up, she's got these chubby cheeks, oh she so adorable.**

**Again I'm sorry it's been almost two months, please still love me.**

**Luv Neko**


	13. Chapter 13

Will you tell her that I live her

Santana had decided Shane could spend the night with Amy without parental supervision, since was the last night they would properly spend together, until Christmas.

Shane was still bitter about Amy going away but soon she'd be able to have her girl back.

"Shane this is beautiful." Shane had cooked with the help of Brittany and decorated with the help of Lydia, and brought Amy a beautiful gift; the help of Santana.

"Well you deserve the best." she surprised Amy by pulling her chair out.

They ate with the candle light surrounding them. It was beautiful. And bittersweet.

"I brought you some thing. My mom helped me pick it out. Se said chicks dig these kind of things."

It was a beautiful tennis bracelet, Shane moved to her side so she could slip it around her wrist.

After dinner the two went to Amy's bedroom, more nervous than the first time. Shane leaned over and kissed Amy's cheek. Amy smiled and kissed her back. Shane placed her hands on each of Amy's shoulders, and kissed her lips, Amy opened her mouth so Shane could slip some tongue in.

"I love you."

0000

"Hey Ollie cat, how did you sleep. Your such a handsome boy." Santana lift him in the air and blew raspberries on his stomach. "Let's go bother mommy, better yet - let's see if she'll make us breakfast."

She places Oliver on the bed sitting up which she knew wouldn't last long, he always seemed to tilt to the left, Quinn said it's because his head is huge.

Brittany opened her eyes to a huge pair of brown ones looking at her with surprise.

"Boo!" she screamed and he tipped over, he was laughing so hard his moms weren't sure if it was safe.

"Hey babe what are we doing today? I was thinking maybe the park, a nice lunch - with the kids, maybe a movie, then dinner - with out the kids." Santana plopped down in between Brittany's legs resting her head on the blondes stomach.

"Those plans sound great." Brittany ran her hands through Santana's thick hair, making the girls eyes roll back.

"B, you know what that does to me." she groaned "Not while Oliver's in here."

She could see that her wife's eyes were no longer baby blue, but a deep blue, glossed over with want, and arousal.

Santana couldn't take it anymore she took her son to his brother and told him she'd give him fifty bucks to entertain the baby for a few hours. She ran back half way undressed by the time she made it to the master bedroom. But Brittany was quick and was already naked.

They hadn't had sex in three months since Ollie was born they wanted to be extra careful.

"Babe, I'm having a problem." Santana said

"What's wrong?"

"Well my uh, my dick it's uh, you know, painfully hard - so if I fuck you I won't last long and well have to explain to Oliver why he and his new sibling are nine months apart."

Brittany chuckled, and pulled Santana down. She straddled her hips and kissed down the toned tan skin. Some times she wished Santana didn't shave because it made her feel like she was blowing a teenage boy with no pubes.

She took Santana's cock in her hands and slapped it to her lips, making Santana's eyes roll back, then she spit directly on the tip. Because Santana rarely jacked off when she blew her load it was all over.

"Your mouth feels so good." she said rubbing Brittany's shoulder blade.

Brittany could get about seven inches down her throat before she started gagging, Santana had let many girl blow her growing up but none of them could take all eleven inches with out almost chocking to death. But Brittany Brittany was a pro Santana could give her all eleven inches and she could take it, she could ride it, take it from the back and even anal, but that was special occasions.

"Can I come in your mouth?" she asked lifting Brittany's head so she could look in her eyes.

Santana sat up and Brittany got on her knees.

"Your to good to me." she said with a kiss, she held pulled Britt's bottom lips down with her thumb and placed her throbbing dick in her tongue, she gave it a few tugs then she shot all the way down her wifes throat.

"Ew, I swallowed some!" she spit what was left on a towel.

Santana pulled her close and kissed her. "Salty." she said smacking her lips together to get the flavor. "But you taste better."

Santana would never say Brittany was the best she's ever had she had an image to maintain. She knew Brittany was the best she's ever had and Brittany knew it too.

"Your still so tight." Santana said readjusting her dick at Brittany's entrance

They both moaned when Santana slide in so deep, she went so deep her eyes rolled back, Brittany grabbed a hand full of her own hair, San thought she might black out from Brittany's walls gripping her so tight.

"Your pussy is so great." it clenched tighter

Santana sucked on Brittany's nipples until they got puffy all over again.

"Doggy-style?"

Santana placed her thumbs in the dimples of Brittany's back and slid in her wifes aching pussy. Her first thought was; pound into her, then; just go slow and deep.

Slow and deep it is.

She was going so deep Brittany kept pushing her away. Holding Santana's forearm, hoping she would loose rhythm and slip out.

"Shit, San. Slow down." she said inching away from her wife. Brittanys eyes rolled back when she felt Santana poke past her g-spot. She savored the feeling and just wanted to feel it over and over again.

So she decided to match Santana thrust for thrust. Santana moved in and Brittany moved back, Santana loved when her wife would take control.

"God, you - just don't fucking - shit, San I'm gonna cum." she said digging her nails into Santana's forearm.

Brittany came then Santana followed behind quickly. She wiped the sweat off her face and squealed when Brittany pinched her nipple.

"You have nice boobs." Brittany laughed

Santana laid down beside her wife and cuddled her side. Brittany smiled she loved Santana so much.

00000

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Well my plane leave at 8, so I'll be gone by 7." Shane held her hand tighter as they walked into the grille

Her whole family was present even Quinn and Rachel they brought Sam with them who normally was at her grandparents house on the weekends.

"So how's life treating everyone?" asked Brittany

Mostly 'good' was heard around the table but Amy and Shane said nothing. They still couldn't face the fact they would be leaving each other.

Santana cried when she boarded the plane to California leaving Brittany in Ohio.

"So Amy are you going to stay in California all four years?" asked Rachel

"I'm not sure yet. I'm not even sure if I want to stay one year. It's stressing me out." she said light heartedly.

00000

"I can't be there when you leave tomorrow."

"What - why?"

"I can't watch you leave. It's going to kill me."

"It's not like I'm going off to Iraq or anything it's only California, you can come visit and I'll definitely come visit you..."

"Okay. It's not goodbye it's until next time."

Shane slept with Amy in her arms all night. She woke up every few minutes just to make sure Amy was still there.

When morning came Shane just watched her move around, she even made love to her after she got out the shower, she held on to her for so long and now she was about to slip right through her fingers.

Lydia held it together most of the morning till they got to the airport.

"Mom don't cry, I'll be back for Christmas." she hugged her mom

She looked at Shane and she let the tears slip.

"For so long I've been doing everything in my power so I won't loose you. Now I'm loosing you...to college. This really sucks. Please don't ever forget about me."

Amy kissed her girlfriend

"I won't ever forget you Shane Sofia Lopez-Pierce. You are my everything." she held her forehead to hers "I promise I won't sleep with Whitney Mixter." they both laughed

They heard the announcement for flight 407.

"You've gotta go." Shane told her

She hugged her mom then kissed Shane one last time.

000000

When Shane got home her parents were watching tv with her brothers.

"Aww come here baby." Brittany held her daughter while she cried, "It's okay she'll be back."

"When you love someone you've gotta let them go. so if she comes back that means he was meant to be yours."

"She'll be back." Brittany said her daughter hugged her tighter "Aww group hug!" Santana her wife and three children all wrapped in a huge Lopez hug.

"Lopez on three!"

The end


End file.
